A Fate of Love and Fear
by zxcblue
Summary: This is a story about a young man who works as a celebrity idol on TV with his real identity hidden who lost his cell phone. His cell phone was found by a young lady who was afraid of the media for an unknown reason. What will happen if she found out that the owner of the lost phone was connected to the media as well?
1. Chapter 1

Host: "Welcome to All About Unova! Today, I am proud to present my guest to all of you, its Christoph from Celebrity Idol! Good afternoon, Christoph." Christoph: "Good afternoon everyone! Please take care of me." Host: "So, are you okay with your demanding schedule?" Christoph: "I am always busy but I can still manage my time efficiently, and my job was really fun so it's okay!" Host: "That's good to hear! Everyone, Christoph is here to promote his latest single, which is now on the top in the Unova music charts!" (Applause) Christoph: "Thank you for all your support, everyone! I will continue to inspire all of you through my music and shows!" Host: "So let's hear from Christoph as he will serenade us his latest single! Please give him a big round of applause!" Christoph started to sing. Girl: "I'm a big fan of Christoph! He's such a hottie and a talented man!" Girl 2: "You bet! I almost watched his shows together with Nancy!" Nate: "Oh man, I really don't understand why Christoph was so popular among the girls! If they see me, they will definitely choose me over him." Audrey: "Why don't you produce and star at your own show, Nate?" Nate: "Wow, that's not really you, Audrey. You? A person like you, telling me to pursue a career in show business? Wow, that's so unusual of you." Audrey: "Silly. I know you couldn't do that." Nate: "Of course I could! But I am here for you so I won't do it." Audrey gave him a cold look. Nate: "Oh, I'm so sorry! Don't be mad at me, Audrey." Audrey: "I'm kidding." Nate: "Wow, now you're joking frequently to me." TV Host: "We will be right back!" Another celebrity was featured in a commercial. Girl 1: "It's Hugh!" Audrey suddenly dropped the plate on the floor. The noise startled the customers. Nate: "Oh, we're so sorry about that. Audrey, are you okay? Do I need to switch the channel?" Audrey: "I'm okay, Nate. There's no need, I'm not taking it seriously." Nate: "If you say so." Waiter: "Chef Audrey, these orders please." Audrey: "Coming right up!"

After the program... Director: "Congratulations for a great job, Christoph!" Christoph: "Thank you, Director, if I may excuse myself." Director: "Sure!" Christoph answered his phone call. Christoph: "Yes, sis? ... Ah, okay then. See you later!" Director: "Christoph, be sure to be early on Tuesday." Christoph: "Yes, Director!" As Christoph rode the car, he changed his hairstyle into his normal one and put his black cap. Curtis: "This is my job, my life. Being a celebrity idol isn't difficult at all, although there's always a pressure from my colleague and my fans. I'm always giving my best, thus enjoying my work. Now, it's time to go back to Curtis." Curtis arrived at his home and was welcomed by his sister. Hana: "Brother!" Curtis: "Hi, how's home?" Hana: "Good! I'm glad that you're home already!" Curtis: "Wanna go fishing with me?" Hana: "Again?!" Curtis: "Ahahaha..." Mother: "You're so handsome on TV, son." Curtis: "Only on TV, Mom?" Mother: "No, I mean you are handsome both on TV and not! Hehe." Curtis: "So how am I going to spend my days off?" Hana: "I have an idea!"

**LIBERTY RESTAURANT, ASPERTIA CITY** Audrey: "Ow, I'm so tired! Thank you so much for accompanying me here, Nate." Nate: "I think you should hire me, Audrey." Audrey: "If I'm the boss then I will. Why don't you apply here?" Nate: "Nah, I still want to be a celebrity idol." Audrey: "Knock it off!" Nate: "Hahaha! I will think about it then." Audrey: "Let's go home already!" Nate: "Yeah, right!"

Audrey's Mom: "Audrey, I thought today is your day off. Where are you going?" Audrey: "I'm going with Nate somewhere." Mom: "Be careful!" Audrey: "Okay mom, I'm leaving." Audrey took the bus and she arrived at the hospital. She went inside the doctor's room. Doctor Juniper: "Hello, Audrey! It's nice seeing you healthy and lively again. I'm glad that you were not stubborn anymore." Audrey: "Hello, Doctor Juniper. I'm here for my check-up." Doctor: "Yeah so, do you still take a medication?" Audrey: "Not anymore, I'm already fine!" Doctor: "Well that's good to hear! However, I still want you to take these supplements. They will make your mind and body relaxed and calm." Audrey: "Thank you, Doctor. I will." Audrey got the paper her doctor gave her, written her supplements, and the name of the doctor was shown on top of the paper, a psychologist. Audrey went out of the hospital. She answered Nate's call. Nate: "Where are you now?" Audrey: "I'm coming, wait for me! I'll hang up."

Hana: "I'm so happy that you brought me here instead to the river, Brother!" Curtis: "Oh, that's too mean for me." Hana: "Oh, hehe! I really want to ride Nimbasa's Ferris wheel!" Curtis: "Sure, but how about we save the best for last?" Hana: "Well, if that's the case, then let's buy Casteliacones first!" Curtis: "Okay, deal!" The siblings went to the ice cream station. Curtis: "Two Casteliacones, please." Hana: "Brother, how about getting another girlfriend?" Curtis: "What are you talking about, Hana?" Hana: "For you to have an inspiration in your work!" Curtis: "I don't have to have a girlfriend for me to get motivated at work. I'm already having lots of fun so I don't need any." Hana: "Sigh, it's better to have, Bro. I'm sure this time she won't be the same as Lea." Curtis: "I hope so." Hana: "How about Yancy?" Curtis: "Nah, that's impossible. She's only my colleague." Vendor: "Here are the Casteliacones, Sir." Curtis: "Thanks. You just eat so you won't open up that topic again." Hana: "I will after I finish eating this! Hahaha!"

Nate: "It's nice to come here if it's not on weekends since we don't have to fall in a snake line for Ferris wheel!" Audrey: "You bet! So shall we?" Nate: "Sure!"

Hana: "Wow that was fun, Brother! I want to ride again!" Curtis: "We will go there on my next day off." Hana: "Sure, I won't say no!" Curtis was about to get his phone when he noticed that it was not in his pockets anymore. Hana: "What's the problem?" Curtis: "I think I lost my phone." Hana: "What?! Maybe it was still on the Ferris wheel! Oh no! We must get it back before someone else does, otherwise, everyone will know that you are Christoph!" Curtis: "Shhhhh! You speak too loud. Don't worry, they won't know anything. I left my personal phone at home since it's still charging so that's my spare phone." Hana: "That's a relief. Let's go back to Nimbasa!" Curtis: "I'll try to contact it first. Let me borrow your phone." Hana: "Here." Curtis called his phone. Nate: "Audrey, it's nice seeing you riding a Ferris wheel happily." A phone rang. Nate: "Hey, your phone is ringing." Audrey: "No, that's not mine." Nate: "Oh? Well that's not mine either! But someone else's?" They searched the ringing phone. Nate: "Audrey, there it is! Answer it!" Audrey answered the call. Audrey: "Hello?" Curtis: "Hello?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Curtis: "Hello? Oh yes, that's right! I dropped my phone at the Ferris wheel earlier. Thank you for finding it. Truth is, I want to come pick it up right away, but right now, it's too late to go back since I have to prepare for work and I don't have time to pick it up yet. If you don't mind, could you hang on it for a little bit?" Nate: "What did he say?" Audrey: "Of... Of course I will; there's no problem." Curtis: "Thank you! By the way, the name's Chr... I mean Curtis! Who are you?" Audrey: "Just call me Audrey." Curtis: "Okay, Audrey. When work calms down, I'll come pick it up so please hang on to it! Also, I'm sure you want to keep in touch until I'll come to pick up my phone so I'll call you regularly. Bye then, thanks again!" Audrey: "Bye." Curtis hung up. Nate: "What was that all of a sudden? He's asking you a favor to keep his phone?" Audrey: "Yeah..." Nate: "Why can't he pick that up right away?" Audrey: "He said that he's too busy at his work so he has no time for this yet." Nate: "What? But he has time to ride on a Ferris wheel? How suspicious, he's not that concerned about his lost phone. Why don't you leave that here?" Audrey: "No, I already told him to keep his phone." Nate: "Okay, whatever then." Audrey: "Let's see if we could get some info about him." Nate: "Look at his pictures if there's any!" Audrey: "What's this? There's no picture at all. Strange." Nate: "See? I think it's some kind of a scam!" Audrey: "What are you saying? I think he's not a bad person." Nate: "If you say so, but don't tell me later on that I did not warn you!" Audrey: "Got it, Nate. Let's enjoy the ride now, okay?" Nate: "Sure!"

Hana: "So what did she say?" Curtis: "She said she will hang on to it." Hana: "Wow, I guess it's somewhat of a destiny." Curtis: "You better cut it out, Hana. Besides, I think she's an older woman based on her voice." Hana: "Whatever you're saying, Brother. I will go to my room now." Curtis: "Okay, sis." After an hour, Curtis called to his phone again. Audrey answered the call. Audrey: "Hello? I'm sorry but the owner is..." Curtis: "Hello, is this Audrey?" Audrey: "Curtis?" Curtis: "Yeah, it's me! You picked up my phone. Hey! It's a bit annoying that we can't see each other's faces, isn't it? That phone was an old model so video calls aren't available." Audrey: "Well, yeah, it seems so. Hehe." Curtis: "We won't recognize each other even if we pass on the street." Audrey: "Yeah, but it's ok! I understand your reason." Curtis: "Ahahaha... Thanks again, Audrey. I guess it's a bit awkward for you to talk to a stranger, but I will call you regularly so please look forward to it. Ahahaha!" Audrey laughed as well. Curtis: "I'll hang up now, Audrey. Good night!" Audrey: "Good night, Curtis." The call ended. Audrey: "Huh? As if we are so close..."

Nancy: "Good morning! Are you here already?" Christoph: "Good morning." Nancy: "Let's rehearse our scripts." Christoph: "Alright. Say, Nancy?" Nancy: "Huh?" Christoph: "What if you received a call from someone you don't know, and he keeps on talking to you, will you get annoyed?" Nancy: "Um, it depends. If he's not some kind of a scam and the like, then it's fine with me. Who knows, he's a cutie! Heehee!" Christoph: "If that's the case, then I'm not annoying." Nancy: "What did you say?" Christoph: "It's nothing!" Director: "Nancy, Christoph, prepare already." Both: "Yes."

Audrey: "Good morning, Nate." Nate: "Morning, Audrey. So what's new?" Audrey: "Well he called me last night and..." Nate: "That Curtis guy? He called you again? What did he say? Will he finally pick it up?" Audrey: "He didn't say anything like that, rather he chatted with me." Nate: "Wow, a phone pal, you say?" Audrey smiled. Nate: "Hey, what was that smile for?!" Audrey: "Stop it, don't take it seriously." Nate: "Well I'll take that smile as a smile for my applying here in the resto." Audrey: "What? So you did apply! What did the boss say?" Nate: "Well he was impressed during my interview and he told me to come back tomorrow." Audrey: "That's great news! I bet he will hire you! I guess you gave up on becoming Christoph's rival on TV!" Nate: "I haven't given it up yet!" Audrey lost her energy. Audrey: "Is that so?" Nate: "Hahaha! Just joking! I'm always here for you, best friend. Besides, I really don't want to be on TV. I'm too shy." Audrey laughed so hard. Nate: "Now what?" Audrey: "Now that doesn't suit you. Hahaha!" Girl 1: "It's Christoph!" Nate: "Oh, there's Nancy as well." Audrey: "You like her?" Nate: "Yeah, a bit." Audrey: "Hahaha!" Nate: "I'm her fan, actually. She's pretty and has a nice voice too. We are perfect for each other." Audrey: "In your dreams." Nate: "Yeah, we're perfect, a talented and an ordinary one. Perfect!" Audrey: "That ordinary part was untrue, you know?" Nate: "But watch out, Audrey. You will treat me a full course meal if I dated Nancy. Got it?" Audrey: "I will even put a buffet meal at stake for that!" Nate: "Yeah! You really watch out for it, Audrey." The two watched Christoph and Nancy sang. There's celebrity news afterwards. News anchor: "Breaking news! Unova superstar Hugh will finally arrive here in Unova soon after his successful break in Sinnoh!" Girl: "Whoa! I miss Hugh!" Girl 2: "You bet!" Nate looked at Audrey, while Audrey's face was blank. Nate: "Audrey?" Audrey: "Yes? I'm fine! Who's that guy? I don't know him." Audrey smiled as she went inside the kitchen. Nate stared at her worriedly.

Director: "Good job, everyone! Okay, let's meet after 15 minutes, we will discuss for tomorrow's show." Christoph: "Yes, Director." Nancy: "Give me a break!" Christoph: "Chill! Nancy, can I borrow your spare phone? I will call my lost phone." Nancy: "What? You lost your phone?!" Christoph: "That's my spare phone. I left it at Nimbasa Ferris wheel." Nancy: "You're clumsy, Christoph! Here." Christoph: "Thanks." Christoph called his phone. **LIBERTY RESTAURANT** Nate: "Audrey, someone's calling on your new phone!" Audrey hurriedly came and answered the call. Audrey: "Hello, I'm sorry but..." Christoph: "Audrey, it's me, Curtis!" Nancy: "Hey, why did you introduce your real name?!" Audrey: "Hello, Curtis. I thought it's someone else." Christoph: "If someone's calling you, there's no other than me. Ahaha! Sorry since I borrowed my colleague's phone so you didn't recognize it." Audrey: "It's okay, Curtis. So, aren't you busy at work?" Christoph: "I have a break so I'm not right now. Audrey, excuse this sudden question but, can you guess what my job is?" Nancy: "Hey, Curtis!" Christoph: "Shhh!" Audrey: "No idea." Christoph: "I guess it's natural that you don't have any idea. Ahahaha! How about you?" Audrey: "Haha, silly. I'm a sous chef. So, please give me any clue." Director: " The break is over, guys." Christoph: "Wow, a chef? Oh, I'm so sorry, but my colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work. Bye, Audrey." Audrey: "Oh, bye." Christoph: "Here, thanks Yancy." Nancy: "I guess you owe me an explanation, Curtis! Who's Audrey?" Christoph: "Later, Nancy." Nancy: "What?" The two went inside the meeting area. Nate: "If I'm not mistaken, that was his third call, wasn't it? What does he up to?" Audrey: "Relax, Nate. He's neither a scammer nor something bad." Nate: "Something's fishy. A casual talk among strangers?" Audrey chuckles. Nate: "Wow, I guess it's not as bad as it seems, Audrey."


	3. Chapter 3

Director: "Thank you for all your hard work, everyone! See you tomorrow!" Staff: "Bye!" Yancy: "Hey, Curtis, who's Audrey? Is she your new girl?" Curtis: "Based on what you heard a while ago, she's not. Apparently, she was the one who found my lost phone. So I was contacting her from time to time." Yancy: "Oh, for what?" Curtis: "Um, it's nothing really!" Yancy: "Interested in her? Why don't you pick it up already so the two of you could meet?" Curtis: "Not now, I will get it on her during my days off. But, yesterday I heard that she was with a guy." Yancy: "Too bad, she has a boyfriend already. But why would she answer your calls without saying, 'Hey, could you stop calling me because my boyfriend doesn't want to?'" Curtis: "Whatever, I think she has none." Yancy: "Okay, but one advice, Curtis. Don't tell her yet that you are Christoph. Who knows, she's like your ex who left you after knowing that you are a celebrity. Now that I remembered it, she's such a piece of crap. I bet you don't want it to happen again, do you?" Curtis remained silent. Yancy: "Cheer up, Curtis!" Curtis: "Thanks, Yancy. I'm not that interested on her yet, she's treating me as a stranger after all." Yancy: "Okay, but tell me if you are going to meet her, ok? I will go with you!" Curtis: "No way!" Yancy: "Hahaha! Goodbye; got to go!" Curtis: "Bye."

Audrey's Mom: "Audrey..." Audrey: "Yes, Mom?" Mom: "By any chance, are you aware of Hugh's sudden plan of arrival here in Unova?" Audrey: "Yes, I saw the news earlier. Why?" Mom: "Aren't you..." Audrey: "It's okay; I'm not affected at all. It's sad to see some of you didn't move on yet while I did already." Mom: "Well, I'm just worried." Audrey: "Thanks, Mom but as you can see, I'm fine." Mom smiled at her. Curtis's phone is ringing. Audrey: "Hello?" Curtis: "Hello, is this Audrey?" Audrey: "Yes, Curtis. How do you do?" Curtis: "I'm great, but a bit tired because of work. How about you? Was being a chef tiresome too?" Audrey: "Of course, but I'm having fun." Curtis: "That's great! You know what; I'm having fun at my work too! By the way, this topic popped out of my head suddenly. RnB is great! I was listening to music just now. Music is wonderful! It gives me energy! Do you love RnB genre too?" Audrey: "Yes! That happened to be my favorite music genre too! It's quite surprising that it is your favorite as well." Curtis: "Really? That's great! I think your voice suited for that kind of music, Audrey." Audrey: "You think so? But I do not sing." Curtis: "Then you try to sing, Audrey! Oops, seems like I talked to you so long. Sorry to disturb you, Audrey. Talk to you tomorrow. Good night!" Audrey: "It's nothing really. Good night, Curtis." Curtis smiled. Mom: "Who is Curtis? Is he the phone pal Nate was referring to?" Audrey: "Wow, Nate told you about this, Mom?" Mom: "Well, who is he?" Audrey: "A person I don't know. I even did not see his face." Mom: "Audrey, it's dangerous if you continue to talk to him without knowing him." Audrey: "Don't worry, Mom. Curtis is not a bad person. I can feel it." Mom: "Well, I guess Nate was right after all." Audrey: "Why, what did he say to you?" Mom: "That you talked to him comfortably." Audrey: "(That Nate!) Haha, is that so?"

Before Audrey went to sleep, she checked the call log of Curtis's phone. Audrey: "He called me 9:24 last night. Tonight, he called me 9:21pm. I wonder what time he will call me tomorrow night." Curtis looked at his call log as well. Curtis: "Good night, Audrey."

**LIBERTY RESTAURANT** Nate: "Good morning, Chef!" Audrey: "You're early today! Why are you calling me chef all of a sudden?" Nate: "Guess what, Audrey. I'm hired! I'm going to work with you now!" Audrey: "Wow! That's really great! I'm so happy for you, Nate!" Nate: "Thank you, Audrey. And I'm going to start today. This restaurant will even attract more customers since I'm here already. Hahaha!" Audrey: "Wow, as expected from having such a strong charisma, Nate. But, you owe me a debt." Nate: "A debt? What debt?" Audrey: "What strange talks did you tell to my Mom?" Nate: "Strange talks? No, there's none." Audrey: "About Curtis?" Nate: "Hey, what's the big deal if your Mom knows about him?" Audrey: "Just don't make up stories about him." Nate: "I'm not! Why are you so concerned about him? Did he call you again last night?" Audrey: "Yes!" Nate: "So that's why you seemed so happy?" Audrey suddenly shrank her smile. Audrey: "No, that's not it. I am happy because you will work with me." Nate: "Don't lie to me, Audrey! You're already like that although you haven't seen him yet?" Audrey: "So what?" Nate: "What if he's ugly?" Audrey: "Then that's great." Nate: "Wow, I didn't know that you are attracted to not-so-handsome guys." Audrey: "If he's ugly, then I don't have to worry." Nate: "Why not?" Audrey: "Because he will not enter show business." Nate didn't respond to Audrey's answer. Audrey: "Aren't you going to say anything?" Nate: "I understand you, Audrey." Audrey just smiled.

Meanwhile on TV... Christoph: "Hello everyone, welcome to Interview Unova! This is Christoph reporting! Today, we are going to interview the Operations Manager of Nimbasa Amusement Park, Mr David Clay. Clay: "Good day to everyone, Christoph." Christoph: "Mr Clay, we wanted to know if the speculations about the amusement park's expansion will really take place next month." Clay: "To further end the rumors spreading, yes! We are going to provide all of you the more exciting and more fascinating amusement park here in Nimbasa City!" Christoph: "Wow! We are really looking forward to it, Mr Clay! Recently, there are wonderful happenings in Nimbasa Amusement Park especially in the Ferris wheel! Ahahaha!" Clay: "Thank you, Christoph! Please support the new amusement park, everyone!" Nate: "Wow, so they're going to expand the park!" Audrey: "Yeah, but what Christoph said was somewhat true to me." Nate: "What?" Waiter: "Chef Audrey, these are the orders. Nate, these are the bills." Audrey: "Get back to work, Nate." Nate: "Oh, okay!"

During the break, Curtis called Audrey again. Nancy: "Ehem, now you're fond of calling her." Christoph: "Shhhh, she will hear you." Nancy: "Don't worry! I will tell her that I'm not your girlfriend whatsoever!" Christoph: "Shhh! Be quiet! Ah, seriously!" Their head writer and other colleagues glanced at them. Nancy: "Oops, sorry everyone." Curtis's phone rang. Nate: "Audrey, your phone pal is calling!" Audrey: "Could you answer it? I'm quite busy." Nate: "What? Oh, man." Nate answered the call. Curtis: "Hello?" Nate: "Hello, Curtis, right?" Curtis: "Ah, right, but who are you? Where's Audrey?" Nate: "Well, you see, Audrey's quite busy right now so she asked me to answer the call instead. I'm Nate, her best friend." Curtis: "Is that so? I'm sorry for disturbing you. Thanks for answering my call. Bye." Curtis hung up. Nancy: "You didn't talk to her?" Christoph: "Yeah, she's busy." Nancy: "And who was that guy? Was he her boyfriend?" Christoph: "No, he said he's her best friend. That's a relief." Nancy: "Really? His voice was cool! I want to meet him!" Christoph: "Yancy!" Nancy: "Please, let me, Curtis."

Audrey: "What did Curtis say?" Nate: "Nothing except that he was sorry for disturbing you." Audrey: "I will try to call him." Nate: "What?!" Audrey called Curtis. Christoph: "Yancy, your phone." Yancy got her phone but was surprised as she looked at the number calling her. Christoph: "Why are you not answering?" Nancy: "I don't know this number." Christoph: "Let me see." Christoph suddenly took the call. Audrey: "Hello? Hello? Is this Curtis?" Christoph: "Audrey, you called back! Are you still busy?" Audrey: "Well, I'm not anymore so I called since I was curious why you called me again." Curtis: "Really? Ahahaha! Well, I just wanted to share that fishing, is a good way to spend the holiday. Audrey, how do you spend your... Oh! How rude of me to ask such a question to a lady!" Audrey widened her eyes as she wondered about her and Curtis has the same thing in common for the second time. Audrey: "No! It's okay; I'm just surprised that we have the same hobby since that helps me to invent my own recipes too." Curtis: "Really? Wow, that's astonishing but I'm glad about it! Anyways, I will hang up now since I have to go back to work. You too, Audrey. Bye." Audrey: "Bye, Curtis." Christoph: "She called me back, Yancy!" Nancy: "You really seemed happy, Curtis!" Christoph: "From now on, this is our ultimate secret, okay?" Nancy: "As long as you will bring me if you finally meet her!" Christoph: "Okay, deal!" Nancy: "Yes, thanks Curtis!" The head writer stared at them.

Audrey: "Nate, thank goodness I was able to contact him!" Nate: "Now I am confident to say that you really got rid of Hugh in your life for real." Audrey: "What was that? I can't remember who he was so it's done a long time ago." Nate: "That's my friend." Breaking news: "Unova Superstar Hugh will finally arrive in Unova in one week! The fans of Hugh were starting to express their excitement for their idol. The social media was full of Hugh's fans' postings about his grand homecoming!" Audrey lost her balance. Nate: "Hey, Audrey! Are you okay?" Audrey: "Yes, I'm fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Nate gave Audrey a glass of water. Nate: "Drink this, Audrey." Audrey drank the water. Audrey: "Thank you, Nate." Nate: "Just change the channel!" Audrey: "No, I want to fight this." Nate: "Just go to Doctor Juniper later." Audrey: "Okay."

Director: "Guys, we will depart to Sinnoh soon, so please be prepared." Nancy: "Yes! Another exciting trip to Sinnoh!" Christoph seemed quiet. Nancy: "Why? Don't you want to go?" Christoph: "I will have to meet Audrey on Sunday and get my phone before we go to Sinnoh." Nancy: "Really? Finally, the two of you will meet! Don't forget about me! I want to meet her best friend." Christoph: "Wow, when did you become interested in him?" Nancy: "Secret!" Christoph: "Ah, seriously."

**SINNOH STUDIO** Manager Kim: "How are you feeling, Hugh? Nostalgic? Your grand homecoming was on the news already, and your fans expressed their excitement to see you again." Hugh: "I'm so excited to see Unova after two years, but I'm a bit nervous too." Manager: "Why?" Staff: "Manager, you have a phone call." Manager: "Okay, thanks. Wait a minute, Hugh." Hugh: "Okay."

Nate kept on looking at Audrey. Audrey: "What do you want?" Nate: "Nothing." Audrey: "I told you, I'm fine. You're a bit overreacting." Nate: "This won't do." Nate suddenly went outside. Audrey: "Nate, where are you going? Hey!" Nate went to the hospital to see Audrey's doctor. Doctor Juniper: "Hi Nate! What can I do for you? Is something wrong about Audrey?" Nate: "Well, you see Doctor; perhaps did you hear the news about Hugh?" Doctor: "Yes, was Audrey still affected by him?" Nate: "I'm not sure but there's an instance where Hugh was featured on TV yet she ignored it. However, today's news somewhat feared her. She was trying her best not to show it to me but, I'm nervous." Doctor: "Tell Audrey to come here, Nate." Nate: "Yes, I will go with her after work. Thank you, Doctor."

**LIBERTY RESTAURANT** Audrey: "Sheesh, where did that guy go, leaving me alone here?" Curtis's phone rang. Audrey: "Hello?" Curtis: "Hi, Audrey! How are you today?" Audrey: "I'm okay, how about you, Curtis?" Curtis: "I'm okay after hearing your voice, Audrey." Yancy: "Weeeeeee!" Curtis: "Shhhhh!" Audrey heard Yancy's voice behind Curtis. Curtis: "Sorry about that, Audrey. Anyways, you know what I had a chance to do recently?" Audrey: "What is it?" Curtis: "I had the time to paint, Audrey! I really love to paint, even though I don't have talent on it. Ahahaha!" Audrey widened her eyes once again as she learned that she also loves to paint without any talent on it. Audrey: "Perhaps, do you know me already?" Curtis: "What? What was that sudden question, Audrey?" Audrey: "It seemed that we have many things in common." Curtis: "You mean you also love to paint without any talent on it? Ahaha!" Audrey: "Yeah, you got it right!" Curtis: "Really?! Wow, things now are becoming more interesting, isn't it?" Audrey: "Yes! Wait, I heard that phrase somewhere." Curtis suddenly stopped talking as he realized that he said it on TV. Curtis: "Really? Ahaha! But then, I'm going to work harder and harder and become a great si… Never mind! My job is top secret! How about you, Audrey?" Audrey: "Top secret? I'm also going to work harder and harder, since I already have my inspiration!" Curtis: "An inspiration?" Audrey: "That is also my top secret! Heehee!" Curtis: "Ow, ahaha! Oops, my colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work. I'll call you again later, Audrey! Bye!" Audrey: "I'll wait for your call!" Audrey hung up. Nancy: "That was so sweet of you." Christoph: "Did you hear that, Yancy?" Nancy: "Hear what?" Christoph: "She told me that she will wait for my call!" Nancy: "Wow, good for you!" Christoph: "What does she mean by that?" Nancy: "What?! Are you asking me because you really don't know?" Christoph: "I know but, I want to make sure!" Nancy: "Well, maybe she was fond of talking to you already?" Christoph: "Really? So what was that mean?" Nancy: "You really have no idea?" Christoph: "That's why I'm asking you!" Nancy: "Maybe she likes you already!" Christoph: "Well I'm satisfied already." Nancy: "Whoa! So you really want that answer!" Christoph: "You know what, Yancy; I was imagining what she looks like." Nancy: "I was afraid that you will lose focus because of her." Christoph: "No! On the contrary, I am more motivated to work! Let's go!" Nancy followed Curtis with her look. Nancy: "Now I really want to meet Audrey!"

Nate came back from the hospital. Audrey: "Where did you go?" Nate: "Doctor Juniper said that you will go to her later." Audrey: "You went to the hospital? I said I'm fine, Nate." Nate: "Please, don't be stubborn." Audrey: "Fine then, come with me." Nate: "Why are you smiling? Perhaps…?" Nate looked at his watch. Nate: "Ah, Curtis called you?" Audrey: "Yes!" Nate: "So that's why you're that happy?" Audrey: "Am I really that happy?" Nate: "Tsk tsk tsk." Nate said to himself: "I guess I'm a bit thankful to Curtis since he makes Audrey happy right now, but I'm anxious as Hugh will arrive in Unova soon."

Meanwhile in Sinnoh, Hugh with his manager and staff arrived at the airport. The reporters rushed towards Hugh. Reporter: "Hugh! How does it feel since you are going home in Unova today?" Reporter 2: "Hugh, do you have any projects in Unova waiting?" Staff: "Please keep your questions until our press conference in Unova will take place, thank you." Hugh hurriedly went inside the airport with his staff. As he looked towards the fight schedules screen, he was thinking about Unova. Hugh: "Audrey…"

Audrey and Nate arrived at Audrey's home after they dropped by the hospital. Audrey: "Remember Doctor Juniper's advice, okay?" Audrey: "Yes, Dad." Nate: "Don't call me that! Well, I'm off! See you tomorrow." Audrey: "Thanks, good night, take care!" Audrey went inside the house. Mom: "You're here already?" Audrey: "Yes, Mom." Mom: "Did you eat already?" Audrey: "Yes, with Nate. I'm going to my room now." Mom: "Okay, good night, Dear." Audrey: "Good night, Mom." Audrey hurriedly took Curtis's phone from her bag and waited for it to ring. Audrey: "Tonight's 9:15pm!" However, Curtis didn't call after 30 minutes. Audrey: "Why didn't he call? Maybe he's still busy at work." After 10 minutes, still no call. Audrey wanted to press the call key but she couldn't. She waited for another 30 minutes but she didn't receive any call. Audrey: "Well, I guess I have to sleep now." When she closed her eyes, Curtis's phone rang. Audrey was surprised and quickly answered the phone. Audrey: "Hello?" Curtis: "Audrey! I'm so sorry I called a bit late tonight, are you sleeping already? Did I wake you up?" Audrey: "I was about to but I'm glad I didn't fall asleep." Curtis: "Is that so? I'm really sorry, my work finished late so I also came home late. I'm ashamed since you told me that you will wait for my call tonight." Audrey: "It's okay, Curtis. I understand." Curtis: "Thank goodness, since I have something to tell you." Audrey: "What is it?" Curtis: "Actually, I'm off work tomorrow!" Audrey: "Wow, really? That's great!" Curtis: "And, I'd like to pick up my phone, the one you've been keeping for me! Will you come to the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City?" Audrey suddenly became nervous. Curtis: "Why, Audrey, are you not available tomorrow?" Audrey: "No! Of course I am! You see, tomorrow's my off too!" Curtis: "That's a relief! Finally I will be able to see you tomorrow! Ahaha!" Audrey: "Yeah, me too!" Curtis: "Can you make it at 3:00 in the afternoon?" Audrey: "Sure!" Curtis: "Oops, I guess we have to sleep now. I know you're tired from work too. Good night, Audrey. See you tomorrow." Audrey: "Okay, good night Curtis." Audrey closed her eyes with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Curtis woke up early in the morning to jog. Hana: "Brother, I will go with you!" Curtis: Okay. You know what; I'm going to meet her later at Nimbasa City!" Hana: "Who's her?" Curtis: "The one who kept my phone, Hana." Hana: "Really? I want to go with you, Brother!" Curtis: "Oh, I'm sorry Hana, but I already kept a promise to Yancy that we will go together." Hana: "What? Sigh; well just take a picture of her for me then!" Curtis: "Okay, okay. Why does everyone wanted to meet her?" Hana: "Just because we have seen you happy as she came into your life." Curtis: "Is that so? Ahaha! Let's go?" Hana: "Yeah!"

Audrey called Nate. Audrey: "Nate!" Nate: "What?! Is there something wrong?" Audrey: "Hahaha!" Nate: "Why did you laugh? Am I your laughing stock, Audrey?" Audrey: "Meanie. Curtis and I will meet later!" Nate: "What?! So he decided to get his lost phone, after all. Wait, are you excited?" Audrey: "Actually, I'm nervous. I have no idea what he looks like, or who he is." Nate: "Are you afraid that he was pretty handsome like me and has a potential to become a celebrity?" Audrey: "No, that's not it. Nate, stop teasing me!" Nate: "Hahaha!" Audrey: "Finally, my curiosity will end later. Nate, I want you to come with me. Be my bodyguard." Nate: "Or should I say, be your chaperone?" Audrey: "If you don't want to, then fine!" Nate: "Hahaha! You little cutie, Audrey." Audrey: "Well then, see you later! I'll hang up!" Nate: "Wow, seriously. I still really couldn't believe that this was happening to her."

Yancy on phone: "Wow! That's great, Curtis! Your daydreaming will now end." Curtis: "Yeah! Yancy, could you help me on something?" Yancy: "About your outfit?" Curtis: "No, silly. I want to give Audrey a thank-you present." Yancy: "Weeeeeee!" Curtis: "Hey!" Yancy: "A present? Hmm, how about your latest album with your signature on it?" Curtis: "Are you kidding me?" Yancy: "Hahaha! Chill. Do you know her favorite color? Or hobby?" Curtis: "She likes to paint too, Yancy." Yancy: "Then give her some paints or color pastels and the like. Did you say that she's a chef? Then, how about a food magazine or a recipe book?" Curtis: "Thanks, I will take your suggestions, Yancy. See you later at Nimbasa Amusement Park entrance!" Yancy: "Okay, good luck! Wow, he's not that excited, huh?"

News about Hugh's homecoming was featured again on TV. News Anchor: "After the long wait, Hugh finally arrived here in Unova at 6 AM this morning! Thousands of Hugh's fans waited and welcomed him as he went outside the arrival area!" Thousands of fans were yelling and shouting his name. The reporter interviewed some of Hugh's fans. Fan 1: "Hugh was finally here! We are so excited to see him performing here in Unova!" Audrey's Mom suddenly switched the channel as Audrey entered the house. Audrey's Mom: "Audrey! What are those?" Audrey: "Oh, these? I bought some new clothes, Mom." Audrey's Mom: "Really? Let me see." Audrey's Mom looked the clothes. Audrey's Mom: "Where exactly are you going later, Audrey?" Audrey: "Mom!" Audrey's Mom: "Are you going to see him?" Audrey smiled. Audrey: "How did you know? Did Nate tell you again?" Audrey's Mom: "No. I'm your mother, you know." Audrey: "Hehe. Well, I'm going to try these on, Mom." Audrey's Mom: "Show it to me afterwards, okay?" Audrey: "Okay!" Audrey went upstairs. Audrey's Mom: "I hope that Hugh and Audrey won't meet again."

Audrey happily tried on her newly-bought dresses and has difficulty in choosing the best. Her mom knocked on her door. Audrey: "Come in." Mom: "Wow, you looked really beautiful, Audrey!" Audrey: "Thanks, Mom. But I haven't decided which to choose yet." Mom: "All of these dresses really complement you, Audrey." Audrey: "Thanks, Mom." Mom: "Audrey, I'm so happy and relieved that I'm seeing you like this again." Audrey: "Mom, I told you I'm fine now. That won't happen again. I guess I have to choose this one!" Mom: "Any dress will be great, Audrey. Just enjoy later on and don't forget to tell me what happened, okay?" Audrey: "Mom! I will just give him his phone. You're overreacting." Mom: "Is that so? You're the one who's overreacting, Audrey. Giving him only his phone but you bought some nice dresses. Haha." Audrey: "Whatever, Mom!"

Curtis went to Castelia Department Store to look a gift for Audrey. Curtis: "Giving her some art materials are kind of boring. Cooking books are boring too. Oh no, what should I give her?" Curtis went to the accessory shop. Saleslady: "What are you looking for, Sir?" Curtis: "A nice thank-you present, Miss." Saleslady: "We have numerous selections here, Sir. Brooches and other hair accessories are also pretty." Curtis: "Yeah, thanks." As he was searching, Curtis's eyes suddenly sparkled.

Hugh arrived at Driftveil Hotel. Manager Kim: "Hugh tomorrow is your first press conference here in Unova after two years. And then…" Hugh: "Manager, please postpone it first. I have to go somewhere." Manager: "What? Where are you going?" Hugh: "I'll just keep it myself, okay? Please understand." Manager: "Okay, if that's what you want. Just rest."

Nate arrived at Audrey's home. Nate: "Good afternoon, Auntie. Where's Audrey?" Mom: "Well, she's still preparing herself, as she will be having a date." Nate: "Hahaha!" Mom: "I will call her." Audrey went downstairs. Nate: "Wow! Audrey, you looked stunning and beautiful!" Mom: "Well, that's my lady!" Audrey wore a pink long sleeved dress. Audrey: "Thanks for coming with me, Nate!" Nate: "Did you bring the most important item?" Audrey: "Of course, here it is! Let's go?" Nate: "Let's go! Auntie, we're off." Mom: "Take care, both of you!" Audrey: "Bye, Mom." Nate and Audrey went outside. Neighbor: "Hey, Audrey! You looked really pretty." Nate: "Of course, she has a date!" Neighbor: "A date? That's great!" Nate: "We're going to Nimbasa!" Neighbor: "Okay, be happy, Audrey!" Audrey: "Thanks a lot!"

Yancy and Curtis met. Yancy: "Wow, Curtis! You really looked like Christoph!" Curtis: "What?! Really?!" Yancy: "Hahaha! Relax, there's no way she will find out about your work. So, how do you feel?" Curtis: "I don't know; I'm nervous." Yancy saw a little box held by Curtis. Yancy: "So that's your present?" Curtis: "Yeah, I hope she will like this." Yancy: "What's that?" Curtis: "Secret." Yancy: "Mean! Let's go to the Ferris wheel, it's almost 3 o' clock."

Audrey's Mom opened the main door and she was shocked to see an old face. Mom: "Hugh?!" Hugh: "Good afternoon, Auntie." Audrey's Mom tried to shut the door but Hugh pushed it. Hugh: "Auntie, please let me see Audrey." Mom: "Go away! My daughter wouldn't want to see you again!" Hugh: "Please, Auntie. I need to talk to her!" Mom: "Talk to her?! After you had abandoned her when she really need you?! Don't waste your time here." Hugh: "I won't leave here until I see her." Mom: "She's not here." Hugh: "Where is she?" Mom: "I don't know." Hugh: "Please, Auntie, please!" Audrey's Mom closed the door. Hugh: "Audrey! Audrey!" Hugh left the house. Neighbor: "Hugh?" Hugh: "Auntie!" Neighbor: "Why are you here?" Hugh: "Auntie, please help me! Did you see Audrey?" The lady said nothing. Hugh: "I need to talk to her so please help me! I went back here in Unova just to talk to her!" The lady looked at him sadly.

Audrey and Nate have arrived at Nimbasa Amusement Park. Nate: "Go to the Ferris wheel now, Audrey. Curtis must be there already." Audrey took a deep breath. Nate: "I will go there soon; I'll buy snacks first, okay?" Audrey: "Well, be seeing you!" Curtis was already waiting for Audrey in front of the Ferris wheel entrance. Audrey was really nervous and she kept on checking at Curtis's phone. She was walking towards the entrance bowing her head down, looking at Curtis's phone. Suddenly, a kid ran in front of Curtis wherein there's a biker ahead of that kid, shocked. The biker quickly avoided the kid and he was about to bump Audrey, but Audrey was quickly pulled and saved by none other than, Curtis. Audrey was really startled and the two looked at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Kid's Mother: "Harry! Don't just roam around here as you wish!" The kid's mother pulled her son towards her and left. The two was still looking at each other, shocked. Curtis eventually came to his senses and let go of Audrey's arm. Audrey was still in shock. Curtis: "I'm sorry, Miss. I only saved you since you were about to be bumped by a bicycle." Nate: "Audrey!" Curtis was astonished as he heard the name Audrey. Audrey: "Nate…" Nate: "Wow, Audrey, you were so uncool. What if this guy wasn't here to pull you out?" Audrey: "Sorry." Curtis: "Are you… Audrey?" Audrey: "Yeah… Thank you for saving me. But…?" Curtis: "I'm Curtis!" Audrey and Nate were surprised. Nate: "You are…?" Curtis: "Yes! Um, nice to meet you, Audrey! Finally we meet!" Audrey: "Oh no! I'm so sorry about earlier, Curtis. Thank you for saving me. You see, I was…" Nate: "She's a scatter-brained sometimes, yeah." Audrey: "He's right, I mean, no I'm not!" Nate: "You see?" Audrey: "Nice to meet you, Curtis. I'm Audrey. Sorry for being so absent-minded earlier. Oh no, I'm so embarrassing." Curtis: "It's okay, really. Ahaha! And you are?" Nate: "I'm Nate, her best friend." Curtis: "Nice meeting you, both." Audrey: "Um, Curtis, here's your phone." Curtis: "Oh, yeah my phone. Thank you so much for keeping this for me! I guess I forgot the real reason why I was here. Ahaha!" Nate: "Here, have some, Curtis." Curtis: "It's okay, Nate. Thanks for the offer!" Yancy suddenly appeared. Yancy: "Hi, everyone! Oh, you must be Audrey!" Audrey: "Yeah, who…?" Yancy: "My name is Yancy, and I'm Curtis's colleague. Nice to meet you!" Yancy then looked at Nate. Audrey: "Oh, this is Nate, my best friend." Nate: "Nice to meet you, Yancy." Yancy: "Hee hee! You're handsome! By the way, let's go there and have a seat rather than talking here while standing." Curtis: "I guess you're right. Ahaha! Shall we?" Audrey: "Yes." Curtis and Audrey walked together while Nate and Yancy stayed behind them. Hugh looked at them sadly as they fade away. Flashback: Hugh: "Auntie, help me please. Please, tell me where is Audrey." Neighbor: "I saw her with Nate earlier." Hugh: "Where did they go?" Neighbor: "Nate said that Audrey had a date in Nimbasa City so…" Hugh: "Thanks, Auntie!" Hugh hurriedly went to Nimbasa City. End of flashback.

Nate: "So, Curtis, what's your job?" Curtis: "We're editors. Book editors." Audrey: "Oh, really? You finally revealed your job then." Curtis: "Sorry about hiding it earlier. Ahaha!" Nate: "Then that's a relief! Since Audrey was afraid of the media." Yancy: "What do you mean by afraid of the media?" Audrey: "No! I mean, he's only exaggerating. Haha!" Curtis and Yancy looked at each other. Yancy: "By the way, Nate, what is your job?" Nate: "Well, I'm working at the same restaurant with Audrey as a cashier and barista." Yancy: "Really, that's awesome!" Curtis: "Audrey, would you like to ride the Ferris wheel with me?" Nate: "With you only?" Curtis: "Oh, since the Ferris wheel could carry only two people in one car so…" Audrey: "Sure, I'll ride with you." Curtis: "Really? You don't mind? Great!" Yancy: "Let's ride the Ferris wheel too, Nate! Please don't say no." Nate: "O… okay." Yancy: "Yes! Thanks, Nate. I wouldn't be alone here."

The group went to the Ferris wheel and rode. Curtis: "Um, thank you again for keeping my phone, Audrey." Audrey: "Welcome. Actually, I was still embarrassed about earlier." Curtis: "Don't worry; just make sure to pay attention next time, okay?" Audrey smiled. Curtis: "I haven't known you as Audrey if Nate didn't come since you were different than I imagined, so I was a little surprised. Ahaha!" Audrey: "Why? What was I before we met?" Curtis: "I thought you were older than me by your voice. It made me a little nervous on the phone, you know? I'm relieved that I can relax from now on when we talk." Audrey: "Really? Hahaha! I haven't had that kind of thoughts, but I'm also curious about you, especially your work since you're really busy." Curtis: "But Audrey, if it's okay for you to answer this, what does Nate mean that you were afraid of the media? If you don't want to answer, fine with me." Audrey: "Don't mind about it, he's just making stories, you know?" Curtis: "I see. By the way, I'm sorry I couldn't find the time to pick it up earlier. But I really enjoyed talking with you, so maybe I was a little lucky! Ah ha ha..." Audrey: "I enjoyed talking to you too, Curtis." Curtis blushed. Audrey: "Hey, your cheeks are red." Curtis: "What? No! Ahahaha! Never mind. By the way, I have a thank-you present for you, for keeping a stranger's phone without hesitation." Curtis gave Audrey the small box. Audrey: "Wow, is this really for me?" Curtis: "Yes, I hope you will like it. Open it, please!" Audrey opened the gift box. It is a silver necklace with a Ferris wheel pendant. Audrey: "Wow! This is really beautiful and elegant! Thank you so much, Curtis! I didn't expect this. But why Ferris wheel?" Curtis: "Since this Ferris wheel was the way of our meeting, Audrey. I'm so happy you liked it. Here, let me put this on to you." Audrey: "No, I can…" Curtis put the necklace on Audrey. Curtis: "Wow, it fits you perfectly, Audrey." Audrey: "Thanks for this, Curtis." Curtis: "Welcome. Um, can I ask you something, Audrey?" Audrey: "What is it?" Curtis: "Um… if you don't mind, can I still call you sometime?" Audrey: "Sure! There's no problem with me." Curtis: "Phew. I was really scared you might say no!" Curtis and Audrey exchanged their mobile numbers. Curtis: "Can I ask you one more thing?" Audrey: "Yeah, sure." Curtis: "I called you too often and Ma… I mean one of my co-workers, got really mad at me. So, Audrey, could you call me?" Audrey: "Sure, I can do that. That's no big deal." Curtis: "What? Really? Thanks, Audrey. You're really nice. I'm usually at work; but I'd like it if you check your phone often, and give me a call... If you're not busy, of course. Ahahaha!" Audrey: "So we're friends now, right?" Curtis: "Of course, Audrey! I'd love to!"

Yancy: "Curtis and Audrey seemed to get along really well, right?" Nate: "Yeah, I'm surprised about it actually." Yancy: "This is only between the two of us, okay? Curtis likes Audrey!" Nate: "Of course I knew that! I'm a man after all." Yancy: "Well, how about Audrey? Does she look forward to Curtis's calls?" Nate: "Yeah, she's checking his phone often, you know. She also likes him." Yancy: "Really? But we shouldn't interfere between them." Nate: "Yes. Um, Yancy, can I ask you something?" Yancy: "What is it?" Nate: "Can I ask for your number?" Yancy giggled. Yancy: "Sure, sure! Here it is. Yours too, okay?" Nate nodded. The two also exchanged numbers with each other.

Hugh returned to his hotel room and was thinking about what he saw at the amusement park. Hugh: "It's been a while since I've seen Audrey's smile that way. I'm relieved to see her happy again. However, I have to apologize to her no matter what."

After the romantic ride in Ferris wheel… Nate: "Hey, we're here!" Audrey and Curtis approached Nate and Yancy. Yancy happened to notice Audrey's necklace. Yancy: "Wow! That necklace must be Curtis's gift to you, am I right?" Audrey: "Well, yeah." Nate: "Wow that looks good to you, Audrey." Audrey: "Thank you, Nate." Curtis: "It's dark now, I guess we have to separate ways for now." Yancy: "I'm happy to meet you, everyone!" Nate: "Us too!" Curtis: "Audrey, see you again soon, okay?" Curtis gave Audrey a calling hand sign. Audrey: "Yeah, see you soon, Curtis." Audrey did the same as Curtis. The two left out and stare at each other happily. Nate: "We're going, bye!" Audrey: "Bye! Thanks for today!" Curtis and Yancy: "Bye! Take care!"

Yancy: "You must be really happy, Curtis." Curtis: "Huh?" Yancy: "I can see it on your face. Don't try to cover it up, it's useless." Curtis: "Ahahaha!" Yancy: "You're blushing too!" Curtis: "I think I became addicted to Nimbasa's Ferris wheel." Yancy: "But still we have a small problem." Curtis: "What is it?" Yancy: "You lied to her!" Curtis: "I don't have a choice. I need to keep it from her first. I'll reveal it soon." Yancy: "You're right. You must know her well first before you trust her about your work." Curtis: "But, there's something that's bothering me for a while." Yancy: "What is it?" Curtis: "Nate said that she was kind of afraid of the media." Yancy: "But she denied it, right?" Curtis: "I asked her again and she did the same." Yancy: "Then no need to worry, as long as she won't turn out to be like Lea." Curtis: "I hope so. Audrey is a good person." Yancy: "I have leaked information from Nate!" Curtis: "What do you mean?" Yancy: "Pursue her!" Curtis was shocked. Yancy: "I have to go, Curtis. See you on Tuesday!" Curtis: "Okay, bye, Yancy." Curtis smiled.

Nate: "Audrey, I guess Curtis is a good person, after all." Audrey: "I knew that already." Nate: "How sweet of him to give you a present. That's only right since you kept his phone for a few days. So, what did he say to you during your ride?" Audrey: "Well, he said that he would continue to keep in touch with me." Nate: "Wow! So he really likes you then." Audrey: "Huh?" Nate: "Er, nothing." Audrey and Nate have arrived in Aspertia City. As Audrey pressed the doorbell, her mother quickly went outside and hugged her tightly. Audrey: "Mom?" Audrey's Mom: "Are you okay, Audrey?" Nate and Audrey were confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Audrey: "Why, Mom? Did something happen?" Audrey's Mom was surprised. Mom: "You mean, you haven't met Hugh?" Nate: "No, Auntie. I was with Audrey, together with Curtis and his friend in Nimbasa. Why did you say that? By any chance, are you saying that…?" Mom: "Yeah, Hugh went here after you left." Audrey: "Why did he come here?" Mom: "He was looking for you, Audrey. But, don't ever meet him, okay?" Audrey: "So that's why you were that worried? Don't worry, I'm fine. I won't see him." Mom: "Thank goodness. So, how's your date? How was he?" Audrey: "Mom, that wasn't a date! What was that mood shifting all of a sudden?" Mom: "Okay, a group date that is. Nate, join us!" Nate: "Yes, Auntie."

Inside their home, Audrey happily told her mother about what happened earlier. Audrey: "Mom, this too, he gave this to me as a present." Mom: "Wow, that's so sweet of him." Audrey: "But, you know what? Nate also enjoyed his Ferris wheel ride too!" Mom: "Is that true, Nate?" Nate suddenly blushed. Audrey: "Oh, your cheeks are red! Hahaha!" Nate: "No! Stop it, Audrey!" Audrey's phone rang. Nate: "Ehem…" Audrey: "Excuse me for a bit." Audrey answered her call. Audrey: "Hello, Curtis?" Audrey left the living room. Nate and Audrey's mom smiled at each other. Curtis: "Hi Audrey. Are you home already?" Audrey: "Yes, I am. How about you?" Curtis: "Me too! Audrey, I was curious about something. Um, what do you think of me?" Audrey: "Hmm, let me see. You're sweet, and have a warm heart." Curtis: "Now you've made me warm enough to melt." Audrey: "Haha! Thank you for this necklace, Curtis. My mom likes it too." Curtis: "Now that you mentioned it, where are you from?" Audrey: "I'm from Aspertia City. How about you?" Curtis: "I'm from Castelia City. So, the restaurant was also in Aspertia City?" Audrey: "Yeah, but it's near the boundary of Aspertia and Floccesy Town." Curtis: "Do you have work tomorrow?" Audrey: "No, tomorrow's my day off, why?" Curtis: "I was planning on coming there!" Audrey: "Huh? Here in Aspertia?" Curtis: "Of course! If that's okay with you." Audrey: "Sure!" Curtis: "Wow! That's really great! I'll just leave a message tomorrow, okay?" Audrey: "Sure. I'll wait for it." Curtis: "Then it's settled! Audrey, see you tomorrow!" Audrey: "See you tomorrow, Curtis. Bye!" Curtis: "Bye!" Audrey went downstairs.

Nate: "A bit, huh?" Audrey: "Haha… Mom, he will go here tomorrow!" Nate: "What?! Was he courting you?" Mom: "Are you dating already?" Audrey: "No! Since tomorrow's his day off too, he said that he will come here in Aspertia City." Nate: "Was he with Yancy?" Mom: "So Yancy's the name!" Audrey: "He didn't tell you that, Mom?" Mom: "Yeah, he's not sharing it with me." Nate: "Why should I?" Audrey: "I think Yancy's not coming with him." Nate: "Yeah, right. Just tell me about it on Tuesday, okay?" Audrey: "You can go with us, Nate." Nate: "I don't want to! I don't want to be a chaperone for the second time. I guess I can now trust him, Audrey." Audrey: "Thanks, Nate. Curtis and I are good friends." Nate: "Friends? Only friends?" Audrey: "Of course! What do you expect?" Nate: "You're blushing too!" Audrey: "No, I'm not!" Audrey covered her face with her hands. Nate: "Hahaha!"

As Hugh was lying in his bed, he was reminiscing about what happened two years ago before he left Unova. Flashback: Manager of Hugh (two years ago) told Hugh that he must leave Unova to prevent the issue from damaging his career. Hugh: "I cannot easily leave like that!" Manager: "It's for your own sake and for your career's sake as well! Leave Unova and Audrey, okay?" Hugh: "But, Manager!" Manager: "In this business, Hugh, you have to sacrifice something in order for you to stay! In your case, you must sacrifice Audrey! Or else, she will pull your career down! And if that happens, there's no turning back." **ASPERTIA CITY** Audrey: "Mom! I need to go to Hugh! I'll explain everything; I know that he will believe me!" Audrey's mother kept quiet. Audrey: "Please, let me out." Mom: "He's not here already." Audrey: "What? What does that mean?" Mom: "Hugh left already. He left Unova, he left you!" Shocked, Audrey was in despair and she broke down into tears. End of flashback. Hugh was about to cry and he closed his fist.

The next morning, Audrey received a message from Curtis. She prepared herself and went outside. Mom: "Be careful, okay?" Audrey: "Yes, Mom! See you later!" Audrey took a cab. She was followed by Hugh. Audrey has arrived at Liberty Restaurant. Curtis was standing in front, and approached Audrey. Hugh: "That was the guy from the Ferris wheel, who is he?" Curtis: "Hi, Audrey! It's nice to see you again!" Audrey: "Me too! Let's go inside." Hugh remained seated in his car. Audrey: "I would love to cook for you Curtis, but I cannot since it's my day off today." Curtis: "That's okay, Audrey. You can cook for me the next time I will be going here, but not now. You see, the time today is so precious that I cannot afford to lose even a second of it." Audrey: "Why? What are you saying?" Curtis: "I'm going to Sinnoh tomorrow for work." Audrey: "Sinnoh? Together with Yancy?" Curtis: "Yeah, and my other colleagues too. That means I won't be seeing you for a week." Audrey: "Is that so? It's okay, I understand." Curtis: "You know, Audrey, my work requires us sometimes to go to other regions. But I can still call you if I'm not busy." Audrey: "Curtis, I'm not forcing you to call me from time to time. That's your work, and you should give it highest priority among others." Curtis: "I know, Audrey. But you are not among the 'others', and I know how to manage my time efficiently and effectively." Audrey: "Sorry. Was I a bit harsh? I just don't want to be a bother to you." Curtis: "Don't say sorry, and it's okay. I just want you to know that you are special to me." Audrey smiled happily. Audrey: "You are special to me too." Curtis: "Really? Can you say it again? Ahaha!" Audrey: "Huh?" Curtis: "Oh, never mind." Audrey laughed. Audrey: "You are special to me, Curtis." Curtis was blushing. Audrey: "Oh, your face looks red." Curtis: "What are you saying? That's not true! Um, can you say it again?" Audrey: "Hey, now you're making fun of me!" Curtis: "Ahaha!" Hugh was still looking at them in the window. Audrey: "Curtis, I have a favor to ask… If it's okay with you." Curtis: "Sure! What is it?" Audrey: "I want us to have a photo." Curtis: "Sure! I like it too!" Audrey: "Cilan, come here please." Cilan: "Yes, Chef Audrey?" Audrey: "Could you take a photo of us?" Cilan: "Sure." The waiter took a photo of Audrey and Curtis. Curtis: "Um, can you use my camera too?" Cilan: "Sure, Sir." Audrey: "Thanks, Cilan!" Curtis: "We looked great here! Ahaha!" Audrey: "Yeah! But, you know, you looked here like someone I know." Curtis: "Who?" Audrey: "You look like Christoph! Hahaha! Well, Christoph is pretty cute and so are you." Curtis became nervous. Curtis: "Wh-what?! Really? Ahahaha! I'm happier if you said that I'm cuter than him. Anyways, you look beautiful, Audrey." Audrey: "Thanks, Curtis. I have something to give to you." Curtis: "Huh?" Audrey gave Curtis a Ferris wheel keychain. Curtis: "Wow, a Ferris wheel too! Thank you, Audrey." Audrey: "Use it on your phone, okay?" Curtis: "Okay! There! It's beautiful!" Audrey: "When I saw the necklace you had given me, it reminded me of that keychain, and I said to myself that it's time for me to give it to someone else." Curtis: "I will take care of this treasure you have given me. Thank you!" Audrey and Curtis laughed together. As soon as the two went outside the restaurant, Hugh went out and approached them. Curtis was puzzled so he looked at him, while Audrey was shocked, and slowly reached for Curtis's arms with her cold hand, caused Curtis to turn his head to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hugh: "Audrey..." Curtis: "Are you Hugh?" Audrey didn't respond and kept on holding Curtis's arm. Hugh: "Can you give us a moment? I have something to tell her." Curtis: "Audrey, do you know each other?" Audrey still didn't respond. Hugh: "Audrey, please, just a moment..." Curtis: "Are you okay?" Audrey held Curtis's arm tightly. Audrey: "Curtis, let's go. I'm sorry but I really don't know you." Hugh was surprised. Hugh: "What?" Curtis: "I don't know what's going on but, Hugh, as a celebrity, I'm sure that you understood what she said, aren't you?" The two left Hugh, while the latter was still in shock, seeing Audrey's strange reaction towards him.

Curtis started to worry about Audrey. Curtis: "Do you know Hugh personally?" Audrey replied to him with her eyes looking at his directly. Audrey: "No, I don't." Curtis: "But how did he know your name? Why was he speaking to you casually?" Audrey let her hand go from Curtis's arm. Audrey: "I already told you, Curtis. I really don't know him personally. I just had known him as a celebrity. I don't know why he approached me earlier." Curtis felt Audrey's cold hand. Curtis: "It's just that, I don't understand." Audrey smiled at him. Audrey: "Don't try to understand then. Or else you'll end up like me, confused every time I hear his name or I see his face on TV." Curtis: "Okay then. What's important to me is for you to relax your mind, and don't try to think about him, okay?" Audrey: "Yes! We'll just enjoy the ride on Ferris wheel and eat some Casteliacones, right?" Curtis smiled as he saw Audrey's cheerful mood returned. Curtis: "(I don't know what Hugh's intention to Audrey was, and I don't know about Audrey's feelings earlier. She seemed not lying to me and I believe her. I only know that I want to be by her side.)"

Still confused, Hugh was deeply thinking about Audrey. Hugh: "She talked as if I was a stranger to her. What are you planning to do, Audrey?" Hugh drove his car out of the parking lot.

Curtis and Audrey rode the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City. Curtis: "The Unova region sure is pretty, isn't it?" Audrey: "I agree. It feels like we can see the whole Unova up here!" Curtis: "But it's not the only thing that's pretty around here." Audrey: "What do you mean?" Curtis looked at her happily. Curtis: "I wish the whole world could go slower... This Ferris wheel... Time..." Audrey looked at him smiling. Audrey: "I'm sorry that I made you worried earlier." Curtis: "No, it's fine. I wish we could spend time together longer." Audrey: "I hope so. I'm so happy right now." Curtis: "Me too." The two went down from the ride. Curtis: "Wow, it's 6pm already? Time sure flies fast when I'm with you, Audrey." Audrey: "Yeah, I wish that it will run slower." Curtis: "It's time for you to go home and rest already." Audrey: "Yes. Take care as you travel to Sinnoh, okay? Please give Yancy my regards." Curtis: "I will. Thank you. I'll call you, okay?" Audrey: "Sure. Thanks for today, Curtis." Curtis: "I'm thankful too, Audrey." Curtis showed his phone with the keychain. Audrey: "Goodbye for now, Curtis. See you soon!" Curtis: "Take care, Audrey. Wait for me!" The two took separate ways.

Audrey went to the hospital. Audrey: "Good evening, Doctor Juniper." Doctor Juniper: "Good evening, Audrey! How are you today?" Audrey: "I'm fine, Doctor. But, today I saw Hugh." Doctor: "You saw him personally? Wh-what happened then? Did the two of you talk?" Audrey: "No." Doctor: "That's good, Audrey. It's better if you just forget the past totally." Audrey: "Why? Why does everyone doesn't want me to see or talk to him?" The doctor was surprised of what Audrey has said. Doctor: "What do you mean by that, Audrey?" Audrey: "To be honest, Doctor, I really don't remember who he was in my life. I kept this from Mom and others since I don't want them to worry. However, by observing them, I finally realized that he was my ex-boyfriend and I only knew that he left two years ago without knowing the reason why. However, it's strange because sometimes there's a trigger that made me afraid of him." Doctor: "What do you mean by trigger?" Audrey: "For instance, if I see him on TV, or if there are fans of him that were interviewed about him; something like that, Doctor Juniper." Doctor: "Ah, I can understand you now, Audrey. Just make your mind calm, don't think about him or something negative, okay?" Audrey: "Yeah. Thanks a lot, Doctor." Doctor: "Are you curious about him, by any chance?" Audrey: "No, Doctor. I'm aware that he's not a good person so, I'll just avoid him." Audrey looked at her watch. Audrey: "Doctor, I have to go now. It's a bit late." Doctor: "Okay, Audrey. See you soon! Take care."

Curtis arrived home in Castelia City. Hana: "Brother!" Curtis: "Hi, Hana. Did you eat dinner already?" Hana: "Not yet, I've been waiting for you." Curtis: "Oh, let's get inside then." Mom: "Curtis, let's eat already." Curtis: "Yes, Mom." Hana: "So, how's your date?" Curtis: "It's great! Here, it's our photo together." Hana: "Really?! Let me see!" Curtis handed over the camera to Hana. Hana: "Wow! She's beautiful, Brother!" Mom: "Let me see!" Hana: "Mom!" Mom: "Yeah, I agree with Hana. You should bring her here soon." Curtis: "Mom! We're just friends!" Hana: "What was that?" Mom: "Friends? By looking at the eyes of both of you here in the photo, they're telling us differently." Hana: "Yeah! What are you waiting for, Brother? I think it's time to replace Lea from your heart!" Curtis: "Lea was not here any longer, and you knew it very well." Hana: "If that's the case, then pursue Audrey! Otherwise, she'll be taken by somebody else before you do!" This statement made Curtis think what happened earlier. Mom: "We knew that you like each other so why are you hesitating?" Curtis looked at his Mom. Curtis: "I guess you're right, Mom. But, I have a problem." Hana: "What is it?" Curtis: "I didn't tell her my real job." Hana: "What?!" Mom: "You mean she wasn't aware that you are Christoph?" Curtis: "I lied to her because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing her." Mom: "I guess you're afraid of being hurt again." Curtis kept quiet. Mom: "Just think about it carefully, and you should know her well first, so that everything will be alright." Curtis nodded and continued to eat.

As Hugh arrived in the hotel, his manager called him on the phone. Hugh: "Yes, hello?" Manager: "When do you want to hold the press conference? The members of the Unova press were asking me often so please make up your mind as soon as possible." Hugh: "I'll call you back." Hugh hung up and threw his phone on the bed. Hugh: "I really need to talk to Audrey. I can't behave properly because it's bothering me."

Curtis was thinking of what his mother told him. He was staring at the Ferris wheel keychain. He called Audrey. Audrey: "Hello, Curtis?" Curtis: "Hi, Audrey." Audrey: "What's up? Are you finished packing up your things?" Curtis: "Yes, I'm ready to go to Sinnoh tomorrow." Audrey: "Okay then, take care. So, would you like to talk?" Curtis: "Yes, I really wanted to hear your voice before I leave Unova." Audrey smiled. Curtis: "Audrey, I have something to ask." Audrey: "Please do." Curtis: "Um, do you have a boyfriend?" Audrey laughed. Audrey: "Do you think I'll answer your calls if I have? Do you think I'll go with you if I have?" Curtis: "Well, I'm only making assurance, you know." Audrey: "Why did you ask?" Curtis: "Nothing! I was just curious about it." Audrey: "Oh, so I'll be asking the same question to you, Curtis." Curtis: "My answers are the same as your answers to me. I was thinking that if you entrusted me this keychain, I should go beyond your expectations as a person, Audrey." Audrey: "Huh? What are you trying to say?" Curtis: "I want to become someone cool. I don't mean someone who appears cool. I'm talking about substance. I have a long way to go... But I believe one day I'll become a person of substance and coolness by working hard at my job. I hope you'd support me in that. That's the only thing I can do to show you that I am worthy to be the owner of this keychain." Audrey: "Of course I'll support you, Curtis. Actually, you don't have to become cool only in front of other people, but also to yourself. What matters most is that you believe in what you can do." Curtis: "Hey, how many times have I told you to stop include yourself among 'other people'? I really don't like that." Audrey: "Oops, I'm so sorry, Curtis. I won't say that anymore so that you won't get angry with me." Curtis: "Okay, Audrey. Ahaha! Anyway, thanks for listening to me." Audrey: "No problem. As long as you will not leave the people whom you love the most, you're cool." Curtis: "What you said was indeed true, Audrey. Oh, I think we should go to sleep now." Audrey: "Yeah, you will still travel so have a nice sleep, Curtis." Curtis: "Thank you, Audrey. Good night." Audrey: "Good night." The phone call ended.

The time for Curtis and Yancy to depart to Sinnoh came. Nancy: "Hi, Christoph! Are you set?" Christoph: "Hi, Nancy. Yeah, I also brought my own video cam with me so we could take a video coverage of our trip to Sinnoh." Nancy: "Good thing you brought it today!" Christoph: "Nancy, look at this." Christoph showed his Ferris wheel keychain. Nancy: "Wow! That's beautiful and it's sparkling! I bet that's the Nimbasa Festival's limited keychain souvenir three years ago, but its luster is still there. That was kept well. But wait, who gave it to you?!" Christoph was surprised by Nancy's high voice. Christoph: "It's Audrey, but why are you so surprised?" Nancy: "Ah, seriously! You didn't remember before?" Christoph: "Huh?" Nancy: "Nimbasa Festival three years ago was featured on All About Unova and it had said that those key chains were the symbol of eternal love." Curtis: "Really?!" Yancy: "Yeah! Wow, so Audrey loves you now. Don't you know that Nimbasa Ferris wheel was known for its romantic atmosphere? The report said that there are many couples who rode the Ferris wheel will be together for good. It was meant for couples; that is why the passenger car can only hold two people inside. That's the reason why those key chains were only limited. In fact, I was there in Nimbasa during that time but I wasn't able to get even one! Audrey was so lucky to have one then, and she gave it to you! But still, Nate and I rode the Ferris wheel so it doesn't matter if both of us don't have the keychain. Hahaha!" Christoph: "What you said have made me happier, Nancy. (I guess there's no turning back now.)"


	9. Chapter 9

Nate and Audrey were kept on talking in the restaurant. Nate: "You really gave that Ferris wheel keychain to Curtis?" Audrey: "Yes! I think it's time to give that to someone else." Nate: "So you really love him." Audrey: "Huh?! What was that supposed to mean?" Nate: "Don't tell me, you didn't know its meaning?" Audrey: "No. I only heard some people talking about the keychain three years ago during the Nimbasa festival, and they said that those were only limited. I thought it was interesting so I decided to grab one!" Nate: "Really?! I can't believe this. That keychain was a symbol of eternal love." Audrey: "Wh-what did you say?!" Nate: "You heard it right. You knew the story behind the Ferris wheel, don't you?" Audrey: "I do!" Nate: "So that's how it was." Audrey: "I gave it to Curtis! Oh no, he must have known the meaning of it!" Nate: "I thought you gave it to him since you do." Audrey: "I gave him the keychain since that it was so special to me and he's special to me also. Never mind! It's okay if he knew." Nate: "You're really a scatter-brained, Audrey. Hahaha!" Audrey: "I'm not!" Nate: "Let's watch TV." Nate turned on the TV. Nancy: "Good day, everyone! Welcome to Interview Unova – Across the Globe! This is Nancy..." Christoph: "And this is Christoph..." Both: "Reporting!" Christoph: "Today, our show will feature some of the tourist spots here in Sinnoh!" Nate: "I haven't been in Sinnoh ever since." Audrey: "Yeah, I want to go there too. Oh, Curtis was in Sinnoh too." Nate: "How about Yancy?" Audrey: "Yes." Nancy: "Today, we are going to show you the kind and friendly city here in Sinnoh, the Jubilife City!" Christoph: "First, we will visit the home of Sinnoh TV network, the Jubilife TV building! Let's go, everyone!" Lots of fans were already cheering at Nancy and Christoph. Nate: "Wow, even in Sinnoh, those two are famous!" Audrey was smiling while watching TV. Audrey: "I'll go now to the kitchen since there are more customers coming." Nate: "Okay then."

Christoph: "As you can see, the Interview Unova staff and crew are being welcomed wholeheartedly by our friends here in Jubilife City! Thank you so much!" Nancy: "So, let's tour inside the Jubilife TV building! Come with us, guys!" Christoph and Yancy went inside the building. The staff of Jubilife City was screaming as Christoph and Nancy were going in. Nancy: "So we're here now inside the Jubilife TV building and we would like you to welcome the TV executive president, Mr Spencer Stone!" Spencer: "Good day to everyone in Unova! I'm very grateful to Interview Unova for featuring the Jubilife TV!"

After today's show, Curtis and Yancy returned to the hotel in Jubilife City. Yancy: "Ow, today's really a tiring day." Curtis: "I agree, but seeing the people here in Sinnoh happy that we are here then gives me energy." Yancy: "Definitely. Did you call Audrey for this day?" Curtis: "Not yet. I'll call her when I'm in my room." Yancy: "Okay then. I'll be calling Nate too." Curtis: "Good for you then. Well, see you tomorrow, Yancy." Yancy: "Yeah, see you, Curtis." The two went back to their respective rooms. As Curtis arrived in his room, he lay on the bed and called Audrey. Audrey: "Hello Curtis!" Curtis: "Audrey! How are you today?" Audrey: "Well, I'm fine. How about you? How was your first day in Sinnoh?" Curtis: "Well we were very busy but the things are going well for me." Audrey: "That's good to hear then. I watched TV earlier and I saw Idols Christoph and Nancy in Sinnoh too!" Curtis: "(You don't have to call me idol, actually.) Really? Well, I hope that I'll be seeing them here! Hey, Audrey..." Audrey: "Yes?" Curtis: "I was just thinking about you, Audrey." Audrey was surprised. Audrey: "What?" Curtis: "(Crap!) What did I say? Er, it's nothing. Ahaha!" Audrey: "Well I was thinking about you too, Curtis." Curtis was also surprised of what Audrey said. Curtis: "R-really?" Audrey: "Yes and I'm happy that you called me. I couldn't call you since I thought you were always busy and I do not want to disturb you." Curtis: "It's alright, Audrey. Just wait for my call, okay?" Audrey: "Yeah." Curtis: "I guess we have to sleep now. Good night, Audrey." Audrey: "Good night, Curtis. Sleep tight."

Yancy entered her room and took her phone to call Nate but she was surprised that she had five missed calls from him. Yancy: "Oh no, he already called, and I missed those! I better hurry." Yancy called Nate. Nate: "Hello?" Yancy: "Thank goodness, you answered!" Nate: "Yeah, I called you earlier." Yancy: "I know. I'm so sorry I didn't answer your calls. I was so busy." Nate: "I understand. I should have known." Yancy: "No! Um, I'll call you tomorrow. Let's talk, if it's okay with you." Nate: "Oh, yeah." Yancy: "You were quite mad at me." Nate: "No! I'm not..." Yancy: "It's okay." Nate: "I'm not mad, okay? I'll wait for your call." Yancy: "Okay if you say so." Nate: "So how's your job there in Sinnoh?" Yancy: "Well, Sinnoh is beautiful! We haven't explored Sinnoh fully yet, but I'd love to if you're with me." Nate: "Is that true?" Yancy: "Of course! Why, don't you want it?" Nate: "That's not what I meant. It's just, I'm shy." Yancy: "Hahaha! Don't be, silly! Is that a deal for us?" Nate: "Deal." Yancy: "Okay then; I guess we have to rest now." Nate: "Sure. Good night, Yancy." Yancy: "Good night, Nate!" The two hung up. Yancy smiled and started to take a bath. Nate also smiled and went to sleep.

The next day, Hugh went home in Aspertia City. He was welcomed by her younger sister without the media following him. Carla: "Brother! You're here?" Hugh: "Carla!" The siblings hugged each other. Carla: "What brings you here? I'd never expected you to come here since I thought you were so busy." Hugh: "What? That's not true. This is my hometown after all. Where's Mom?" Carla: She went to the market. Wow, celebrity's life sure is tough, right?" Hugh just smiled. Carla: "Hey, I haven't seen you on TV these days. I thought you'll be having a press conference here in Unova. What about it?" Hugh: "That press conference can wait, you know? In the first place, I went back here to apologize to Audrey." Carla: "So you came here for her then." Hugh: "No! Of course I came for you as well." Carla: "Haha! Don't take it seriously, silly. But then, I never had the opportunity to talk to sis Audrey after you left two years ago. I felt that she and her Mom were avoiding me." Hugh: "Is that so?" Carla: "But I frequently saw her with Bro Nate together. Bro Nate was always hanging out in Liberty Restaurant, you know." Hugh: "Carla, by any chance, did you see a young man with green-blonde hair here in Aspertia?" Carla: "Huh?" Hugh: "Um, a man with green-blond hair with Audrey?" Carla: "With sis? No. Why Bro?" Hugh: "I met Audrey with that man in the Liberty Restaurant together." Carla: "Really? Did she already have a boyfriend?" Hugh bowed his head. Carla: "I have no idea what you were saying but, Bro..." Hugh: "What?" Carla: "This was always bothering me. Two years ago, I went to her house after the day you left, to check if she's okay. However, I wasn't allowed to see her. Her Mom said that she's not going out in her room. After a week I went there again, but her Mom said the same thing. Then I observed that she was not going out in the house for a while. Only Bro Nate was visiting their house before. I have seen sis Audrey finally went outside 5 months ago." Hugh was puzzled. Hugh: "So what are you trying to say?" Carla: "That sis Audrey locked herself for more than a year because you left her. So if you're here to apologize, better postpone it first, Bro." Hugh remained silent. Carla: "Your conscience is bothering you, right? You should have listened to me before, Bro. I told you not to leave her because of those false rumors. I really don't understand why you believed those." Hugh: "No! I believe Audrey because I love her! We're childhood friends and the only person who really knows her except her Mom is me!" Carla: "But why did you leave her?" Hugh: "I only obeyed my manager's advice. If I didn't leave, then that's the end of my career." Carla: "So you love your work more than sis Audrey. I now understand you, Bro. Well, I hope that she will forgive you soon." Hugh looked at his sister sadly.

Host: "Good day, Sinnoh and Unova! Today, we have a special guest that will serenade the two regions. Please welcome, Idol Christoph!" Christoph: "Thank you for having me!" Host: "So, what songs are you going to sing for us, Christoph?" Christoph: "Well, I have my newest single to be released soon, and I was the one who composed this one." Host: "Wonderful! What is the title of the song then?" Christoph: "The Ferris Wheel Love." Host: "Wow, that song was based on Nimbasa's famous Ferris wheel, correct?" Christoph: "Absolutely!" Host: "Now, once again everyone, please welcome... Christoph!" The audience were applauding and cheering at the same time. Nancy: "Oh, you don't have to be so obvious, Curtis!" Christoph started to sing. Nancy's phone rang. Nancy: "Excuse me, Director. I have to take this call." Director: "Sure." Nancy: "Hello?" Her lovely face turned pale as she took the phone call.

Nate: "Hey." Audrey was watching at Christoph singing. Nate: "Hey, Audrey!" Audrey: "What? Don't disturb me." Nate: "You sure can relate, huh?" Audrey: "About what?" Nate: "The Ferris wheel love... Lalala..." Audrey: "I don't know but, if I'm watching at Christoph on TV, I suddenly remembered Curtis." Nate: "Huh? Well, that's strange." Audrey: "Christoph's voice is really beautiful, isn't it?" Nate: "Yeah." Audrey: "You jealous?" Nate: "No, Curtis is jealous." Audrey: "Hahaha." Nate's phone rang. Nate: "Oh, it's Yancy." Audrey: "Sure. Happy chatting." Nate: "Silly. Excuse me." Nate answered the call. Nate: "Hello?" Yancy didn't answer. Nate: "Hello? Yancy?" Yancy: "Nate..." Nate: "Hey, are you crying? What's wrong?" Yancy: "Nate, I really don't know what to do." Nate: "Why? Is there something wrong there? Please tell me." Yancy: "Nate, I need your help." Nate: "What can I do for you?" Yancy: "Can you be my boyfriend?" Nate was surprised of what Yancy has said.


	10. Chapter 10

Nate: "What do you mean?" Yancy: "Can you be my boyfriend until my father stops?" Nate: "What do you mean, Yancy?" Yancy: "You see, my father wanted me to marry the son of his business partner, and I don't like that! So, Nate, can you be my boyfriend until my father stops?" Nate remained silent. Yancy: "I know this is too sudden, but if you like, we can meet after we arrive in Unova." Nate: "I'll help you out." Yancy: "Really?! You will?! Thank you so much! I owe you a lot!" Nate: "It's okay." Yancy: "Well, let's just talk about this soon, okay? I'll hang up." Nate: "Sure. I'll wait for you." Nate returned to the counter. Audrey: "Yancy, huh." Nate: "I can't believe it, I became Yancy's boyfriend... Oops! For now only." Audrey: "What?! Are you two dating already?" Nate: "No. This is her favor. She was being arranged in a marriage she doesn't like so..." Audrey: "Is that so? Being in a fixed marriage is so frustrating." Nate: "It sure is, Audrey. I felt pity on her since she cried." Audrey: "So what are your plans?" Nate: "I'll wait for her to come back." Audrey: "Oh, okay. Be sure to help her out." Nate: "Geez. I thought Nancy would be my girlfriend but it turned out to be Yancy." Audrey: "Huh? Nancy. Yancy. They rhyme." Audrey and Nate laughed.

Christoph: "Nancy, are you okay?" Nancy: "Yeah, a bit." Christoph: "What's wrong?" Nancy: "I'll tell you later. But for now, the show must go on." Christoph: "Okay then. You're next. Good luck!" Nancy: "Thanks, Christoph." Host: "Everyone, brace yourself as you witness the performance of our next idol. Please welcome, Idol Nancy!" The audience applauded in an appreciative way. Nancy started to sing. Nate couldn't help himself watching as Nancy sang. Nate: "I really don't understand this kind of feeling every time I am seeing Nancy." Audrey: "What do you mean?" Nate: "I kind of saw Yancy on her." Audrey: "Huh? You really wanted Nancy to be your girlfriend after all." Nate: "Of course. Remember the deal we made back then?" Audrey: "Yeah, about the buffet meal I'm giving." Audrey grabbed the menu on the shelf and gave it to Nate. Audrey: "Choose." Nate burst into laughter. Audrey: "Why? I'm dead serious." Nate: "Yeah and I'm serious either." Audrey: "Hey, why did you get that confidence to say that?" Nate: "Haha! I really boost my confidence whenever it comes to Nancy. But, Audrey. You'll really treat me for this soon!" Audrey: "I'm looking forward to it, really." Nate: "Sarcastically, you say." Audrey laughed in a teasing manner.

Christoph and Nancy's show ended already, and the two went back to the hotel. Curtis: "Yancy, what's wrong earlier?" Yancy: "Oh great, you reminded me." Curtis: "What about it?" Yancy: "You see, Dad called again and-" Curtis: "I got it, your fixed marriage with Anthony." Yancy: "Don't mention his name as if you two were close to each other." Curtis: "Okay. I'll refer him as 'that man' then." Yancy: "Sounds better, Curtis." Curtis: "Seriously speaking, why the hell was your Dad pursuing that marriage deal?" Yancy: "Of course, it's for the benefit of the two companies merging together. That idea was brilliant in a businessman's perspective. Even his daughter's own happiness is at stake." Curtis: "So what are you going to do then?" Yancy: "I asked Nate a favor!" Curtis: "Nate?" Yancy: "I asked him to be my boyfriend for a while!" Curtis: "Seriously? And so?" Yancy: "He agreed to help me!" Curtis: "Wow, you are still fortunate, Yancy." Yancy: "Of course I am! I hope that Dad will stop his daydreaming now. Actually, I will meet him after we return to Unova. I plan on introducing him to my family." Curtis: "That soon?" Yancy: "Yeah, so he will finally stop this nonsense." Curtis: "Well, good luck for the both of you. I hope you will resolve that soon." Yancy: "Thanks for the support, Curtis." The two parted ways and went to their respective rooms.

As Curtis arrived in his room, he quickly got his phone and called Audrey. Audrey answered. Audrey: "Hi Curtis!" Curtis: "Hi, Audrey! How's your day?" Audrey: "Well, a boring day as usual. How about you?" Curtis: "Today's great! How I wish I could share it with you, Audrey." Audrey: "Hearing your voice already makes me feel at ease, Curtis." Curtis blushed. Curtis: "Hey, don't make me blush!" Audrey giggled. Curtis: "By the way, the stars last night were so beautiful. Did you see them by any chance, Audrey?" Audrey: "No, you could have told me earlier yesterday, you know." Curtis: "Er, you're right. Well, I saw some shooting stars last night too. It really was a beautiful night. I saw so many that I managed to make a wish upon one of them." Audrey: "Do you believe in wish upon a star thing?" Curtis: "Um, not really but there's no harm in trying, right?" Audrey: "I guess so. But, what's your wish, Curtis?" Curtis: "What? Ahaha! I can't tell you what I wished for." Audrey: "Ow, okay then. I just hope that your wish will come true, Curtis." Curtis: "Thank you, Audrey. I really hope so. Well, I'll call you again tomorrow, okay?" Audrey: "Already? Oh, sure. I'll wait for it." Curtis: "Ahaha... Sorry for such a short conversation tonight, Audrey. I'm kind of worn out now and I'm so sleepy. But I'll make sure to give you a longer time tomorrow." Audrey: "You don't have to exert more effort, silly. It's not like I'm your girlfriend who needs and demands your time and attention." That statement struck Curtis. Curtis: "I guess you're right. But talking to you makes me lively, Audrey." Audrey: "Me too, Curtis. I'll hang up now so you can rest. Good night." Curtis: "Good night, Audrey." The phone call ended. Audrey put her phone on the table and went asleep. Curtis: "Being with you for the rest of my life was my wish, Audrey. I think I've fallen in love." Curtis smiled as he went asleep.

One morning, Audrey woke up as her mom shouted from downstairs, assuring her to hear her. Audrey's Mom: "Dear, I'll go to Driftveil City to meet some of our clients there. I'll be back soon, okay? Enjoy your day off!" Audrey was still closing her eyes and went back to sleep. After two hours, she went at the living room to watch TV when the doorbell rang. Audrey: "Who could it be?" Audrey opened the door and she was astonished to see a fear- it's Hugh. Audrey: "Why are you here?" Hugh: "Hello. I came to see you, Audrey." Audrey didn't know what to say. Hugh: "Please, just let me in. We need to talk." Audrey: "I don't have anything to talk about." Hugh: "Can you please just hear me out, Audrey? I terribly want you to hear me out." Audrey just nodded and let Hugh in. Audrey: "Have a seat." Hugh: "Thanks." Hugh's eyes were observing the whole house. Audrey: "I'll just prepare some sandwiches." Hugh: "It's been a while since I've been here in this house, huh?" Audrey stopped what she was doing. Hugh: "There are many improvements done but, I'm still comfortable being here." Audrey turned back to him with a cold look. Audrey: "How could you say that so easily?" Hugh: "I'm so sorry if I went overboard. I'm just reminiscing the past times." Audrey gave him a blank look. Hugh: "I miss you." Audrey's hand trembled, letting the glass of juice fell on the floor. Hugh went to her quickly. Hugh: "Are you okay, Audrey?" Audrey: "Don't touch me." Hugh let his hands go from Audrey. Hugh: "Do you really hate me that much?" Audrey: "Sit. I'll just give you another glass of juice." As Audrey was about to go, Hugh grabbed her arms and suddenly hugged her tightly. Audrey: "What are you doing?!" Hugh: "Can we remain like this for a while?" Audrey slowly pushed Hugh away from her. Audrey: "One last physical contact and I'll send you out." Hugh, without protesting, obeyed her and sat on the sofa. Audrey cleaned the broken glasses and went to the kitchen to prepare another glass of juice. There, she took out her phone and called someone. Audrey: "Nate, come here quick."

As Audrey went out from the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Hugh stared at the door as Audrey went near it and opened it. It was Nate. Nate: "Audrey, why did you call me all-" Nate's speech was interrupted as he saw Hugh staring at him. Hugh: "Nate... It's been a while." Nate closed his fist as he continued to glare at Hugh. Nate: "Audrey, why did you let him in?" Audrey: "He was pleading to me to hear him out." Nate: "What? Why did you listen to his request? Did he listen before as you plead to him not to leave you?!" Hugh: "Nate, you don't have to go that far." Nate: "Why? Does the truth hurt you?" Hugh didn't mind it and he said something else. Hugh: "Um, I'm not here for the past. I'm here to see you, guys, my best friends." Nate: "There's no such thing like that exists now." Hugh: "Um, here. Have some. I personally made these especially for Audrey." Nate: "I don't want to eat those. Audrey doesn't want to either." Audrey curiously peeked in the box. Audrey: "What are these?" The two guys were in shock when she asked that. Hugh: "What do you mean by that?" Nate: "Don't you know these, Audrey? It's the same old chocolate cheesecakes. Hugh's specialty." Hugh: "Yeah, have some Audrey. I know my cheesecakes are your favorite!" Audrey: "But I don't remember eating this in my entire life. I just have seen these only now." Hugh: "Audrey..." Audrey: "To be honest, I really don't remember you, Hugh. I only knew you as a celebrity. I was curious on why you were always wanted to talk to me and that's it. So, what do you want to talk about?" Hugh was deeply shocked, without knowing what to say or to react. Nate: "Audrey..." Hugh: "I want to apologize for leaving you two years ago. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness at this moment but, I'm still hoping that you will someday." Audrey continued to look at him, without saying anything. Nate: "You're wasting your time here. Just give up already!" Audrey: "Thanks for these cheesecakes, but I don't really remember you." Hugh: "Why are you like this, Audrey?" Nate stood up, unable to control his anger towards Hugh. Nate: "Why is she like this?! You don't know?! You don't have any idea on what she had gone through!" Audrey: "Stop it. Please, just leave." Hugh has no choice but to leave. Hugh: "I will not give up on you, Audrey." Hugh went out. Nate: "The nerve!" Audrey smiled at Nate. Audrey: "I'm thankful to have a best friend like you, Nate." Nate smiled in return, and took one cheesecake and ate it. Nate: "This cheesecake was really the best. Sigh, you should've not destroyed our friendship, Hugh." Audrey also took one piece and ate it as well. Audrey: "It's good." Hugh stared at Audrey, wondering about her strange behavior. Hugh: "(Audrey, why didn't you remember anything about Hugh? What happened to you?)"

Distressed, Hugh's eyes were watery as he thought about Audrey. He then cried quietly as he drove off his car.

After two days, Curtis and Yancy were waiting for their departure in Sinnoh airport. Yancy called Nate. Nate: "Hello?" Yancy: "Hi Nate! How are you today?" Nate: "I am okay. So what's up?" Yancy: "Are you with Audrey right now?" Nate: "No, she's busy in the kitchen so I'm alone here. Why?" Yancy: "Um, Curtis and I will arrive at Mistralton City Airport at 2pm later!" Nate: "Really?! That's great!" Yancy: "Yeah! But keep this as a surprise to Audrey. Curtis told me." Nate: "Sure! So do I have to meet you in Mistralton?" Yancy: "There's no need. Let's meet in Nimbasa Ferris wheel!" Nate: "Okay then. See you later, Yancy. Bye." Yancy: "Bye." Yancy smiled at Curtis.


	11. Chapter 11

Nate called Audrey as soon as he received the information from Yancy. Nate: "Audrey!" Audrey: "Yes, Nate?" Nate: "Um, can we go to Nimbasa Amusement Park later?" Audrey: "Why, what's the occasion?" Nate: "There's none! Do we have to have an occasion every time we go there?" Audrey: "That's not what I meant though. Anyways, deal." Nate: "Alright then! See you later at 4pm in front of the Ferris wheel entrance." Audrey: "Noted. Bye." Nate: "Bye." Audrey: "But I wondered why Curtis didn't call me for the last two days."

Nate: "I just wanted you to be happy as you are now, Audrey." He thought of something as he stared at the window. Flashback: Nate: "I have to go, Audrey. Next time, don't talk to Hugh ever again, okay?" Audrey: "Yeah. Thanks for coming. Oh, you could have all of these cheesecakes." Nate: "No. If you don't like them, just throw them away." Audrey: "I'll do that. Bye, Nate." Nate: "Bye." Nate hurriedly went to the hospital to see Doctor Juniper. After a few minutes, Nate arrived at the doctor's clinic. Nate: "Good afternoon, Doctor Juniper. It's me." Doctor Juniper: "Oh, hi Nate! Nice seeing you. Where's Audrey? Is she doing fine?" Nate: "Um, that's the reason why I'm here, doctor." Doctor: "Why? Is there something wrong to her again?" Nate: "Well, Hugh went to her house a few hours ago and they talked." Doctor: "Oh, continue." Nate: "And then Hugh brought some chocolate cheesecakes for Audrey. It was her favorite. Before, when they're still together, Hugh was often giving her cheesecakes. But we were surprised as Audrey didn't recognize them as she saw them." Doctor: "And then?" Nate: "She said that she had never eaten those cheesecakes in her whole life. Moreover, she told Hugh that she couldn't remember him as a friend or as her lover, but only had known him as a celebrity. I don't know if she's pretending or not. I was just worried after I heard it from her." Doctor: "Apparently, she said the same thing to me the last time she came here. At first, I also thought the same as you. But hearing you today made my analysis true." Nate: "What do you mean, Doctor?" Doctor: "That she has a memory loss." Nate: "Memory loss? But how come she could remember anything except him?" Doctor: "That's right. Her memory loss is her coping mechanism against Hugh. This was sometimes used by the patients suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder like Audrey. That explains why she had totally forgotten all about him. Every single detail of Hugh had already forgotten by her." Nate: "If that's the case, then she should have treated him nicely, right?" Doctor: "Yes, but she said she was following her mother's advice. Even though the reason of it was unclear for her, she was determined to follow her mom so that all of you won't worry to her anymore." Nate: "Oh, my poor friend. She doesn't deserve all of this. Will her memory loss last for long?" Doctor: "It depends on every circumstance she will be facing. If she will experience a trigger of that traumatic event, then most likely her memory of Hugh and all of those events would return to her. Still, the best way to help her recover from PTSD is to give her full support from you guys." Nate: "I will, Doctor. I had lost a friend already. I cannot afford to lose one more." Doctor: "I hope that I answered all of your questions, Nate." Nate: "Yes, Doctor. Thank you very much." End of flashback.

Flashback from two years ago: Nate: "Don't read that, Audrey!" Audrey was crying as she read some bashful comments against her in the internet. Nate approached her and saw some comments such as: "Audrey, get a life! You don't deserve to be Hugh's gf!" "Marina and Hugh is a perfect match! Marina should be Hugh's girlfriend, and not you-you selfish little brat!" "Hugh's non-celebrity girl was so unprofessional regarding this issue. Oh, I don't know her name. Who is she anyway?" "Marina or Audrey? Of course, it's Marina!" Nate: "These people were so rude! I hate you all! Now, Audrey, just don't cry there. Defend yourself against these stupid people!" Audrey didn't say a word. Nate closed the laptop. Nate: "Don't read those comments against you. You knew very well that the rumors were untrue." Audrey: "Why is Hugh not defending me, Nate? I don't care what they are saying against me, but at least... At least Hugh should defend me." Nate: "Audrey... I know he will. Everything will be alright. Hugh really loves you." Audrey continued to sob. End of the flashback.

**AT SINNOH AIRPORT** Yancy: "Are you excited, Curtis?" Curtis: "Of course I am! Yancy..." Yancy: "Huh?" Curtis: "I'm going to propose to her later!" Yancy: "Propose? Wow! Congratulations in advance for finally having a better girlfriend!" Curtis: "Don't congratulate me yet! I'm not really sure if Audrey has the same feelings as mine." Yancy: "Wow, you are denser than I thought!" Curtis: "Do you mean I have a chance?" Yancy: "Not only a chance, but an accuracy of 100 percent!" Curtis: "Thanks for supporting me, Yancy. Good luck later, okay?" Yancy: "Thanks. I really hope that it goes well."

Audrey was quite worried since Curtis wasn't able to call her for two days. She took her phone and looked for Curtis's number. At first, she was hesitant to call him, but she gave in and called him. Network Operator: "The number you have dialled is unattended. Please speak after the beat." Audrey hung up. Audrey: "Why was his phone turned off?" Audrey turned on the TV. Audrey: "Oh, it's him." The TV show was Hugh's press conference in Unova. Audrey curiously watched the live broadcast. Press 1: "So what projects are waiting for you here in Unova?" Hugh: "There are many projects I'll be doing here in Unova and that include a drama and a variety show. Others are yet to be revealed though." Press 2: "If you will be starring a drama, who is your leading lady then? Is it Marina?" Hugh: "Yeah, it's her." The audience was cheering happily. Audrey: "Marina? That not-so-good actress?" Press 3: "Well, we are looking forward to your upcoming drama together with Marina, Hugh! Anyways, you mentioned earlier that you will be having a variety show soon. Are you now ready to face the two celebrity idols, especially Christoph?" Hugh: "I haven't met Christoph personally yet, since he debuted two years ago when I left Unova. But I'm hoping that we could work as colleagues, and not as rivals. Christoph is a singer-TV host; I'm an actor. We have different strengths and weaknesses at this point, but it's better if we will coordinate with each other." Press 2: "Very well said, Hugh! But I doubt about it since Christoph is known to be very competitive. Oh well, I guess that would still happen though." Audrey: "Christoph is far better than you, nevertheless." Press 4: "Hugh, I wanted to ask this since I have received some inquiries from our netizens. Are you seeing your ex-girlfriend again?" Hugh didn't respond quickly. Press 4: "Um, some of the netizens had seen you near Liberty Restaurant in Aspertia City few days ago; waiting or observing someone there, I suppose?" Before Hugh could speak, Audrey hurriedly turned off the TV. Audrey's Mom: "Hey dear, will you come with me to Castelia City?" Audrey: "Yeah, I'll go with you. I'll just change my clothes." Mom: "Okay then."

**HUGH'S PRESS CONFERENCE** Hugh: "I am not seeing her. Aspertia City is my hometown so what's wrong with being there in the first place?" Hugh seemed quite frustrated about the question.

Audrey's Mom: "Do you have anywhere else to go, Dear?" Audrey: "Actually I am going to meet Nate in Nimbasa City." Audrey's Mom: "I see. So I'll go ahead, okay? Take care." Audrey: "Thanks Mom, you too." Audrey touched her Ferris wheel necklace and sighed heavily.

**MISTRALTON CITY AIRPORT** Nate and Yancy met. Nate: "Hi Yancy. It's been a while." Yancy: "Yeah, it's been a while too. How are you today?" Nate: "To be honest, I'm quite nervous." Yancy: "Me too, but we have to be strong. Anyways, thank you so much for helping me, Nate." Nate: "No problem." Yancy: "Let's go now." Nate held Yancy's hand tightly. Yancy smiled sweetly.

Audrey stood in front of the Ferris wheel entrance, bored as she was waiting for Nate. Audrey: "That Nate! He's late!" A familiar voice has spoken. ?: "I'm so sorry I was late! Are you waiting for so long?" Audrey's heart beat faster as she heard the voice. She slowly turned around and was surprised to see Curtis. Audrey: "Curtis?!" Curtis: "Hi, Audrey! Did I surprise you?" Curtis grinned happily. Audrey: "I-I thought it was-" Curtis: "Ahaha! I'm happy that it worked!" Audrey: "So you planned this well. I was really surprised. Figures. That's why you didn't call me for the past two days!" Curtis: "Yeah, I'm so sorry since it was a part of my plan. I'm happy to see you again, Audrey." Audrey: "I feel the same way, Curtis." Curtis: "Ahaha! So do you want to ride the Ferris wheel?" Audrey nodded.

**DRIFTVEIL CITY - YANCY'S HOMETOWN** Yancy: "We're finally here." Nate: "Don't worry, I'm here for you." Yancy: "Thank you so much." The two entered Yancy's home. Helper: "Miss Yancy, your father's already here." Yancy: "Thank you. We'll be going there." The helper curiously stared at Nate. As Yancy entered the lounge, her father happily welcomed her arrival. Yancy's Father: "Dear Yancy! Welcome home! Did you enjoy your tour in Sinnoh?" Yancy: "Let's not take this any further, Dad." Nate entered the scene. Dad: "Who is he, Yancy?" Yancy: "Dad, I want you to meet Nate, my boyfriend." Nate: "Good afternoon, Sir." Yancy's dad was shocked. **NIMBASA AMUSEMENT PARK** Curtis: "Audrey, I want to say something." Audrey: "Please do." Curtis: "Audrey, I love you." Audrey was stunned; her heartbeat raced faster. Dad: "Your boyfriend, you say? Where is he from?" Yancy: "He's from Aspertia City." Dad: "And his work?" Yancy: "Barista in Liberty Restaurant in Aspertia." Curtis: "I really don't know when I started feeling this, but every time I've been talking to you, it makes me happy and relieved, Audrey. I don't know if you feel the same way too, but I'm not forcing you to. I don't have the courage to admit this to you but I feel that you have the right to know. I really love you." Audrey was still blushing. Audrey: "I love you too, Curtis... Very much." Curtis's eyes widened as he heard Audrey's confession. Audrey: "I'm happier since you love me too. I wanted to say this since you were always the one initiating. You made me happier when the time was too tough for me to handle. You brought smiles again to me and I really appreciate it. Thank you for being with me always. I love you, Curtis." Curtis became teary-eyed as he listened to it. Audrey: "What's wrong?" Curtis: "Tears of joy. I'm really happy right now! So, can I continue to make you happy, Audrey?" Dad: "Oh well, since you are her boyfriend, you know anything about her, right?" Nate: "Yes." Dad: "So you also know that she's a celebrity, right?" Nate was very shocked at the moment. Yancy: "Crap!" Nate: "What?" Dad: "That she's Nancy, the celebrity idol. It was her." Yancy looked at Nate, the latter distressed. Audrey: "What do you mean?" Curtis: "Can you be my girlfriend?" Audrey: "Yes!" Curtis: "Really?! You said yes?! Alright!" Curtis stood up because of his excitement. The passenger car tilted a little. Audrey: "Curtis!" Curtis sat down. Curtis: "Oh I'm so sorry, Audrey! I totally forgot that we are on a Ferris wheel! Ahaha!" Audrey hugged Curtis afterwards and Curtis returned the embrace. Dad: "Based on your reaction, you didn't know it." Yancy: "Nate, I'm so sorry I didn't say it earlier." Nate: "If you are Nancy, does that mean that Curtis...?" Yancy: "Yeah, Curtis is Christoph." Nate was astonished, his eyes full of fear. Nate: "Audrey..."


	12. Chapter 12

Yancy: "Dad, can you leave us alone for a while? We need to talk." Dad: "I guess you really have to. It seems that your boyfriend didn't know all about you yet." Yancy's Dad left the lounge. Nate was still silent from the big revelation. Yancy: "Nate, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you that I'm Nancy. I'm the celebrity idol that you see on TV. It's okay if you're mad at me right now." Nate looked at her worriedly. Nate: "No, I'm not mad at you, it's just that... I didn't expect this to happen." Yancy: "I'm really sorry." Nate: "I'm okay, but the fact that Curtis is also a celebrity..." Yancy: "Why? What about it?" Nate took a deep breath before speaking. Nate: "I'm worried about Audrey." Yancy: "What's the matter?" Nate: "She doesn't like to interact or to have a relationship among people who were in the media, Yancy." Yancy's eyes opened wide. Yancy: "What do you mean by that?" Nate: "I'm not in a position to tell you that, Yancy. I know Curtis is a good person and I just hope that he wouldn't leave her. Too late, I bet they are together right now. I need to tell Audrey." Yancy: "No! I mean, I'm assuring you that he would not. Curtis was also left by his ex-girlfriend since she knew that he was Christoph. What if Audrey will leave him like before? What you said earlier makes sense that Audrey will do that." Nate: "What? I really don't know. Sigh, those two had really painful past which make them afraid to each other. What shall we do then?" Yancy: "Let them solve it, Nate. We knew that those two love each other so they can fight for it." Nate: "I thought that I will be happier to tell Audrey that I'm dating Nancy." Yancy: "Huh?" Nate: "Nothing!" Yancy: "So you like me then!" Nate turned his head away shyly. Nate: "Yeah, I am a big fan of Nancy- I mean, you." Yancy smiled. Helper: "Miss Yancy, excuse me." Yancy: "Yes?" Helper: "Your father was calling you." Yancy and Nate looked at each other. Yancy: "Wait for me here, okay?" Nate nodded and Yancy left.

**NIMBASA AMUSEMENT PARK** Audrey: "Thanks for the ride!" Curtis: "Yeah, I really love to ride the Ferris wheel, especially now that I'm with my girlfriend." Audrey smiled widely. Audrey: "Wait a moment." Curtis: "Sure." Audrey called her Mom. Audrey's Mom: "Hello?" Audrey: "Mom! Can you go to the Liberty Restaurant tonight?" Mom: "Why?" Audrey: "Um, I have something to say!" Mom: "But why there?" Audrey: "Well, I'll see you later, Mom!" Audrey hung up. Mom: "Wait! Hello? Audrey? Geez, what's with her all of a sudden?" Curtis: "Are you going there tonight?" Audrey: "No. We are going there tonight." Audrey emphasized the word 'we'. Curtis: "Why?" Audrey: "I want to introduce you to my mom!" Curtis: "Whoa! Already? But I'm not prepared..." Audrey: "Come on, don't be like that! Tonight, I'm going to cook something special for you too!" Curtis: "But you don't have to do this much." Audrey: "Nah, this is not much and I want to do it for you." Audrey grabbed Curtis's hand and ran.

Yancy: "Dad..." Dad: "So? How's it?" Yancy: "What do you mean by that?" Dad: "Can't you just agree with me, Yancy? Anthony is the perfect groom for you! He's a decent man, and-" Yancy: "And my boyfriend is not?" Dad: "Yancy, I'm doing this for your own good. You are my only daughter and I wanted your future to be secured. I don't want you to experience difficulties later on." Yancy: "Well you're making me feel difficult with that selfish decision of yours, Dad. You're suffocating me!" Dad: "So what can your boyfriend prove to me?" Yancy: "Can't you see, Dad, I'm completely against this marriage because I don't love him! He's a total stranger to me and that wouldn't make me happy for the rest of my life. You're doing this for your business' sake!" Dad: "Yancy!" Yancy: "I have a job already, and Nate has too! We won't have any problem later on!" Dad: "How sure are you that your job is permanent, Yancy? That's show business!" Yancy: "At least I'm happy!" Yancy's Dad was unable to react. Yancy: "I will continue to do things that make me happy. Listen, Dad. Even if Mom was still alive, she will totally disagree with you." Yancy left the room.

**LIBERTY RESTAURANT** As Audrey and Curtis went out from the cab, Audrey notices that Curtis's hand was cold. Audrey: "Hey, are you okay?" Curtis: "Yeah, it's just that I'm a bit nervous." Audrey: "Relax! I'm sure that my Mom will like you. Let's go inside." The couple entered the restaurant. Cilan: "Chef Audrey! Overtime?" Audrey: "No, I wasn't here to work, but can I use the kitchen tonight?" Cilan: "Sure!" Audrey: "By the way, everyone. This is Curtis, my boyfriend." Audrey introduced Curtis to her co-workers. Curtis: "Nice to meet you too, everyone." Janice: "Chef Audrey, your Mom's here." Audrey: "Mom!" Audrey held Curtis's hand tightly as they went to her Mom. Mom: "What's this exactly, Audrey?" Mom looked at Curtis. Curtis: "Good evening, Madam." Mom: "Oh! Such a young and handsome man! Are you, perhaps, the phone pal of my daughter?" Audrey: "Mom! You don't have to say that really." Curtis was surprised that Audrey's Mom already knew him. Curtis: "Y-yes." Mom: "Oh, you don't have to be shy. Let's sit." Audrey: "Mom, I want you to meet Curtis, my boyfriend." Audrey's Mom was surprised. Mom: "What? Boyfriend? Oh! I'm so sorry about that Curtis. Well, I'm happy that Audrey is happy right now. Nice to meet you." Curtis: "Um, nice meeting you too, Madam." Mom: "You don't have to call me Madam. Mom is fine." Curtis: "Mom?" Mom: "Yeah! Audrey, he's such a shy man." Curtis: "But..." Audrey: "It's okay, Curtis. You can call her Mom. Hahaha! Anyways, I will personally prepare our dinner. Wait for it, okay?" Mom: "Alright." Audrey went to the kitchen. Mom: "Audrey is an excellent cook. Did you try her cooking, Curtis?" Curtis: "N-not yet, Madam... I mean Mom! Tonight's my first time." Mom: "Hahaha! Don't be shy. Starting tonight, you're also my son." Curtis was blushing. Mom: "You know, I already knew how the two of you met. Now, I want to know when you started courting my daughter. How did you find out that you love her? Are you sure of what you feel for her?" Curtis was pressured because of those sudden questions. Mom: "Oh, did I ask too many questions? Hahaha! It's okay. You can answer them one by one." Curtis: "Um, I think I did not court her. We only talked over and over and we became closer. We found out that we have many similarities when it comes to interests and personality. I only realized my feelings for her when I couldn't help myself calling her and answering her calls despite of my busy schedule. I always make time for her even only for a short period. At first, I'm hesitant to confess; but I realized that she have the right to know about what I feel for her. I'm not thinking that she will return it. However, to my surprise, she feels the same way too!" Mom: "To your surprise? Wow, you really didn't know that Audrey already has blooming feelings for you before? You're dense. Haha!" Curtis: "Um, I think it's just I don't want to expect or to assume as soon as I can." Mom: "Well, that's right but it's good since my daughter has returned your feelings for her, right?" Curtis: "Yes, Mom. I'm assuring you that I will take good care of your daughter." After a few minutes, Audrey has returned from the kitchen. Audrey: "It's nice seeing you having a good conversation." Mom: "You're back! What did you cook?" Audrey: "Cilan, kindly put them here." Cilan: "Yes, Chef." Curtis: "Wow! These look delicious!" Audrey: "Haha! Um, we have here Cedar Planked Salmon and Lemony Chicken Piccata for our main course, Roquefort Pear salad and Cremè Brulée for our dessert!" Mom: "Wow! These really are the best! The Cremè Brulée is her specialty. Now, let's eat!" The three ate happily together.

**DRIFTVEIL CITY** Yancy: "Sorry for the wait!" Nate: "Are you okay?" Yancy: "Sigh. I'm not. To be honest, I don't even want to see Dad's face. It's annoying me!" Nate: "Did you convince him somehow?" Yancy: "I don't know. He's a hardhead, you know. Don't worry about it, Nate. Oh, it's late already. Go home now and rest. Thank you for being with me now." Nate: "Are you sure?" Yancy: "Yeah, you also need to rest." Nate: "Okay then. I'll call you as I arrive home. Just call me if you need something." Yancy: "Thanks, Nate. Take care!" Nate: "Yeah, bye Yancy."

**ASPERTIA CITY** Lady: "Hugh, don't you want to stop ringing the doorbell there?" Hugh: "Good evening, Auntie. I want to see Audrey." Lady: "No one's there, Hugh." Hugh: "Huh? Do you know where she went?' Lady: "No, I didn't see her out though." Hugh: "Is that so? I guess I'll have to wait for her here." Lady: "Outside? Why don't you get inside here first?" Hugh: "It's okay, Auntie. I'll wait inside my car." Lady: "If you say so. You are really a persistent one." Hugh smiled as the neighbor went inside.

Curtis: "Wow, I'm so full! That was the best meal ever! You even beat the chefs in Sinnoh!" Mom: "Sinnoh? So you went there?" Curtis: "Yes. I was gone for a week. Sinnoh is a must-see place so I want the three of us to go together in Sinnoh next time!" Audrey: "I would love to, since I have never been there. But, anywhere with you is fine either." Mom: "Oh, how sweet of you, Curtis. I'll be looking forward to it!" Audrey: "Nate and Yancy could come as well!" Curtis: "Yeah, those two. Ahaha!" Mom: "Yancy? That lady Nate was talking about?" Curtis: "Yeah. They look together, right Audrey?" Audrey: "Of course!" Mom: "You called her Audrey? Since the two of you are a couple now, why don't you have terms of endearment?" Audrey: "Mom!" Curtis laughed. Mom: "Look at you, you're blushing, dear! Well, how about 'Darling' or 'Honey'?" Audrey: "Mom, stop it." Mom: "Why? How about you, Curtis? Which do you prefer? Or do you have something else in mind?" Curtis: "Ahaha! Um, I haven't thought of it yet, Mom." Audrey: "Look Mom, you're making him shy. Haha!" Curtis pinched Audrey's reddish cheek. Curtis: "Hey, don't tease me." Audrey: "Haha! Curtis is blushing!" Curtis: "Stop it or I'll kiss you." Audrey's laughter suddenly stopped. Curtis: "Ahaha!" Mom: "Um, I guess I have to go. I'm out of place here so..." Audrey and Curtis laughed together.

After the dinner, Audrey, Curtis and Mom went home. Mom: "Thank you for this wonderful evening. Curtis, you could stay here as you wish." Audrey: "Mom, Curtis has just arrived from Sinnoh so he must be tired. Let him rest tonight. There's still tomorrow, right?" Curtis: "I'll be coming here tomorrow, Mom." Mom: "I guess it can't be helped. Well then, take care as you go home, okay? Nice meeting you." Curtis: "Thank you, Mom. Nice meeting you too!" Mom: "Well, I'll get inside first." Audrey: "Yeah." Curtis: "Audrey, thank you for such a wonderful night with your mom. I'm glad that I feel comfortable with her already." Audrey: "See? I told you she likes you. Curtis, I'm really happy right now." Curtis: "I'm happy as well, Audrey. Now that I think about it, I'm starting to miss you already." Audrey: "Even if you didn't take any step from here? Haha! Curtis, don't call me anymore tonight. I want you to rest." Curtis: "But I want to hear your voice before I sleep." Audrey: "Just obey me, okay? Besides, we will see each other again tomorrow." Curtis: "Alright then. I have to go now, dear." Audrey blushed. Audrey: "Dear? You were just like Mom. Haha!" Curtis: "Ahaha! I didn't mean to though. Good night, my love." Audrey: "Good night, I love you." Curtis gently kissed Audrey in her forehead. Curtis: "I love you more. Sleep well, my Audrey." Audrey nodded. As Curtis walked, Audrey hugged him from behind. Curtis: "You don't want me to leave, right?" Audrey: "I'm missing you." Curtis turned back and they hugged each other. Hugh, who was watching the couple, dropped his bouquet of flowers; and a tear was slowly falling on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day... Hana: "What?! Is it really for real?!" Curtis: "Yeah! I'm so happy right now, Hana!" Hana: "That's really great! I'm so happy for you, Brother!" Curtis: "I even met her mother too, and she likes me!" Hana: "Wow that sure is good news! I'm sure Mom would be happy for you too!" Curtis: "I will introduce her to you and Mom today." Hana: "Sounds great! I'll be preparing for it then. But Bro, did you tell her already?" Curtis: "Tell what?" Hana: "That you are Christoph. You are a famous celebrity." Curtis didn't answer for a moment. Hana: "What's wrong?" Curtis: "I was planning on telling her later." Hana: "Is that so? I really hope that she's not like Lea." Curtis: "I can assure you that she's different. She'll accept me for who I am."

Audrey called Curtis. Curtis: "Good morning, dear." Audrey: "Good morning, my Curtis. Did you have a nice sleep last night?" Curtis: "Of course since I have been dreaming of you. How about yours?" Audrey: "I have a nice sleep too. Did you eat breakfast already?" Curtis: "Not yet. I want to eat your cooking." Audrey: "Wow, such a demanding boyfriend we have here." Curtis: "It's not a demand. It's an appreciation to the excellent cooking skill of my girl." Audrey: "Hey, you're making me blush!" Curtis: "Is that so? Ahaha! Well, just eat your breakfast now. I don't want you to be hungry." Audrey: "Alright. You do the same, okay?" Curtis: "Okay. I'll hang up now. Call you later." Audrey: "Bye." Audrey smiled as she pressed the end call button. Nate was staring at her with his mouth wide open. Audrey: "Close your mouth or else a fly will enter." Nate: "Wh-what's with that all of a sudden?!" Audrey: "Obviously, Curtis and I are officially together." Nate didn't know if he will be happy or not since he already knew Curtis's real identity. Nate: "Since when?" Audrey: "Yesterday! He proposed to me yesterday in Nimbasa. I am very happy right now, Nate." Nate smiled at her forcedly. Audrey: "What was that? Aren't you happy for me?" Nate: "Of course I am! Congratulations, Audrey!" Audrey: "Hmm... Did something happen yesterday? How's Yancy?" Nate: "(That's not the reason of it.) Um, nothing. I met her Dad, and hopefully things will go according to her wish." Audrey: "I hope that it will be settled soon, so that you two will be together for real!" Nate: "What are you saying?!" Audrey: "What I'm saying is Yancy and you really looked together as a couple. It's a pity that you didn't happen to date Nancy. Hahaha! But I'll still keep my deal." Nate: "Deal? That buffet thing?" Audrey: "Yes! I'll do that for the two of you! Just think of it as my gift." Nate: "(I wish I could say that to you proudly, Audrey; even though we are only acting up. But still, dating is still considered dating.) Why are you forcing me to Yancy?" Audrey: "Oh? I thought you like her." Nate: "No, I don't!" Audrey: "Liar." Nate was taken aback by what Audrey said, since she unknowingly said it true. Nate: "Geez, what's wrong with you?" Audrey: "There's none! Oh by the way, Curtis and I will meet later on. Do you want to join?" Nate: "No, thanks. I'm planning to see Yancy later too. Please give me my regards to Curtis." Audrey: "I'll do that!"

Carla: "What? Sis Audrey already has a new boyfriend?" Hugh: "Yeah. I saw him he kissed her." Carla: "Oh my, so she really moved on too." Hugh: "What are you saying 'too'?" Carla: "Of course since you had already moved on, and so was her." Hugh: "I haven't. I still love Audrey." Carla: "Sigh. Since she has already moved on, maybe I can now visit her!" Hugh: "I'll go with you." Carla: "No! I want to go alone, Brother. Besides, today's your first shoot of your upcoming drama with that flirt." Hugh: "Carla!" Carla: "Oh, sorry about that. Well, good luck, Brother!" Hugh stared at her sadly.

Nate: "Hello, Yancy?" Yancy: "Hi Nate! Are you busy?" Nate: "No. Today's my day off. Why did you ask?" Yancy: "Oh well, do you want to hang out?" Nate: "If that's okay with you." Yancy: "Of course! Come here in Castelia City; I want you to meet my other colleagues." Nate: "What? Why are you there? I thought today's your off too." Yancy: "Yeah, but I don't want to stay at home while listening to Dad's argument. I also want to introduce you as my boyfriend to everyone." Nate: "But-" Yancy: "Ok, deal! Well then, see you later in front of Unova Broadcasting Station building! Bye!" Nate: "Yancy, wait! Hello? Wow, she hung up already. I guess I have no choice." Yancy went outside the room as she saw Hugh and Marina went inside the dressing room. Yancy: "Right! Today's the first shoot of their new drama." Yancy suddenly stopped her track as she heard Audrey's name being talked about by the two. Marina: "Admit it, Hugh. You are still going to that restaurant in Aspertia to meet Audrey, aren't you?!" Yancy was surprised of what she was hearing. Yancy: "They knew Audrey?!" Hugh: "So what?" Marina: "I thought between the two of you was over!" Hugh: "Aren't you satisfied that I left her just for you to stop?!" Marina: "What?! I thought you love me and that's why you left her!" Hugh: "Marina, you are unbelievable." Marina: "Why are you still after that girl?!" Hugh: "I don't want to argue with you anymore." Marina burst into tears. Marina: "Why are you treating me like this?! I am your girlfriend and not her! Why are you bringing up the past?!" Hugh calmed down and hugged her. Yancy saw everything and went back to the room she was earlier. Yancy: "Hugh and Audrey? So that Audrey in those issues before was her! Now what Nate had said to me makes sense! That stupid bastard (Hugh), how could he hurt Audrey like that?" Yancy got her phone and looked for Curtis's number.

Meanwhile, Audrey and Curtis met in Castelia City. Audrey: "Huh? Don't tell me...?" Curtis: "Ahaha! Sorry if I didn't tell you earlier, Audrey. I also want you to meet my family." Audrey: "Oh right." Curtis: "It's okay! My mom is as good as your Mom, Audrey. My younger sister was also excited to meet you." Audrey: "That's better. Let's go then!" The couple arrived at Curtis's residence. Audrey: "Wow! Your house is nice!" Curtis: "Thanks. Ahaha!" Hana: "Brotheeeeeeeeer!" Hana approached Curtis with a hug. Curtis: "Oh, Hana." Hana looked at Audrey. Audrey: "Hi, Hana." Hana: "Are you Audrey?" Audrey: "So you knew me already?" Hana: "Yeah but I only heard your name from my Bro. He often talks about you, you know." Curtis: "Hey." Audrey giggled. Audrey: "Really? Nice to meet you, Hana. I'm sorry if I haven't brought you anything. You see, your brother brought me here without me knowing." Hana: "It's okay. Nice to meet you too. You are pretty, sis Audrey." Audrey: You too, Hana. You and your brother are really good looking." Curtis blushed. Hana: "Yey! Come on, let's go inside. My mom's waiting." Audrey: "Oh, okay then." Curtis held Audrey's hand as they went inside the house. Hana: "Mom, look who's here!" Audrey: "Good afternoon." Curtis's Mom: "Good afternoon Audrey. Nice meeting you." Audrey: "Nice meeting you too, Madam." Mom: "Oh, you can call me Auntie. Have a seat, Audrey. I cooked something for the both of you." Curtis: "Thanks, Mom." Hana: "Let me help you, Mom!" Mom: "Seat Hana, and just entertain your sis Audrey." Hana: "Okay then! Sis, Mom's a good cook like you!" Audrey: "Really? Then that's great! As a chef, I also wanted to learn from other people." Mom: "I'm glad that you are not stopping to learn new things, Audrey. " Mom put the dishes on the table. Curtis: "Looks delicious! I can't wait, let's eat now!" Audrey: "Here, let me serve this one to you." Curtis: "No, it's okay, Audrey. I can do it." Mom: "Oh my, I am seeing myself and your Dad from the two of you. Haha!" Curtis: "Is that so? Ahaha!" Hana: "Hey, Bro! Why are you calling her by her name? Don't you have some terms of endearment or something?" Audrey and Curtis looked at each other. Curtis: "Um, well…" Audrey: "Déjà vu?" Mom: "Don't ask that bluntly, Hana! I guess your Bro and Audrey are a bit shy for that as of now." Curtis: "Not really. Ahaha!" The group laughed. Mom: "But then, Audrey…" Audrey: "Yes, Auntie?" Mom: "I really hope that you are the girl that Curtis was longing for. Please take good care of him." Curtis: "Mom…" Audrey: "I will, Auntie. Also, thanks for trusting me." Curtis held Audrey's hand and smiled.

**CASTELIA CITY **Nate: "Why is she not answering?" Nate called Yancy for the third time. Yancy: "Nate!" Nate: "Oh, there you are. Why aren't you answering my calls?" Yancy: "I'm so sorry." Nate: "Yancy? Is something the matter? You looked quite pale." Yancy: "I'm fine, it's just that…" Nate: "What?" Yancy: "Nate, I have something to ask." Nate: "Go ahead." Yancy: "About Hugh and Audrey, perhaps, do they have something in the past?" Nate's eyes opened wide. Nate: "How…?" Yancy: "I accidentally heard Hugh and his leading lady Marina talking about Audrey. I'm sure that the Audrey they were talking about was your best friend since Marina mentioned the Liberty Restaurant." Nate: "That flirt! How could she talk about Audrey behind her back?!" Yancy: "Based on your reaction, you really knew Marina." Nate: "I guess I have to spill the beans. Yeah, you're right—Audrey, Hugh and I are best friends since childhood." Yancy: "Oh!" Nate: "Hugh and Audrey were in love since then, and they were together for almost three years until Hugh entered show business." Yancy: "Because of that Marina?" Nate: "Yeah. She destroyed Hugh and Audrey's relationship. You knew those issues before, right?" Yancy: "Yeah, I heard about it. First impressions last, really. My first impression to Marina was bad. I knew form the start that she was making lies just for her to have the public's sympathy." Nate: "I know. She was ridiculous. Oh, did you tell Curtis about this?" Yancy: "I was about to—" Nate: "Please, don't! This is not the right time for this. I want Audrey to be the one who will tell him." Yancy: "If you say so." Nate: "By the way, why are there many people outside the building?" Yancy: "Apparently, today's the first shoot of Hugh and Marina's upcoming drama." Nate: "What?! I will boycott their drama, Yancy!" Yancy: "Hush! Calm down, Nate. Let's go outside."

Audrey: "Curtis, I want to ride on the Ferris wheel." Curtis: "Now? Maybe later, Dear. I still want to show you something." Audrey: "What is that?" Curtis saw the shooting of Hugh and Marina's drama. Curtis: "Oh, what's happening over there? Let's go take a look, Audrey!" Audrey: "Wait!" Curtis pulled Audrey towards the shooting location. Curtis: "That's right! Today's the first shoot of their drama." Audrey was quite nervous as she saw many people running back and forth, seemed busy preparing for the shoot. Her eyes widened as she saw some boom microphones steady; cameras and lights flashing and flickering everywhere. Audrey: "Let's go somewhere else, Curtis." Curtis: "Why? Let's watch for it briefly, okay?" A man approached the couple. Man: "Hey, you!" He pointed his finger to Audrey. Audrey: "Me?" Man: "Yes, you! We are currently in need of some extras. Do you want to be an extra for this drama?" Curtis: "Oh, that's great, Audrey! Try for it!" Audrey: "No, I don't want to." Audrey held Curtis hand with her cold one. Man: "You don't have to act! All you have to do is to walk from here… to there. That's all. We will pay you for that too!" Audrey: "No, I don't want to! Let's go, Curtis." Man: "But…" A cameraman was approaching and he pointed out his huge camera to Audrey. Audrey was terrified to see the camera, and she suddenly fainted. Curtis was horrified as he saw Audrey fell on his arms. Man: "Oh my!" Curtis: "Audrey?! Audrey!"


	14. Chapter 14

Curtis: "Audrey! Wake up!" Man: "Oh no, I guess you better bring her to the hospital. She must have been feeling hot." Some spectators turned back to Curtis and Audrey. Nate: "What's happening there?" Curtis carried her and ran away. Yancy: "Hey, that's Curtis! And Audrey?" Nate: "Audrey?" Yancy: "Hey, Audrey fainted! Let's follow them, hurry!" Nate and Yancy followed Curtis. Hugh turned around to see the commotion. Hugh: "Director, what happened there?" Director: "Oh, a lady suddenly fainted over there. I guess today is really hot. Summer is fast approaching after all." Hugh: "I see."

Yancy: "Curtis! Wait!" Curtis stopped from running. Curtis: "Guys! Audrey suddenly fainted!" Nate: "Let's bring her back home." Curtis: "But I'm going to the hospital." Nate: "It's okay. She will regain consciousness soon. She only has to take some rest." Curtis: "Okay then." Yancy: "I'll call a taxi."

**ASPERTIA CITY **Carla: "I see. I guess I have to visit her again next time. Thanks, Auntie." A taxi cab stopped in front of Audrey's house. Carla: "Oh, there she is!" Carla was startled as she saw Audrey being carried by Curtis, unconscious. Carla: "Sis Audrey!" The others went inside and Nate was the last to enter until he was approached by Carla. Carla: "Nate!" Nate: "Carla? What are you doing here?" Carla: "I pay Sis Audrey a visit but I saw her unconscious. What happened to her?" Nate: "She fainted near your brother's shooting location, Carla." Carla: "What?" Nate: "You can visit her next time. I'm sorry but I have to get inside now." Carla: "Okay, see you, Nate." Carla left worried.

Yancy prepared Audrey's bed while Curtis was carrying her, waiting for it to finish. Yancy: "Why did she faint, Curtis?" Curtis: "I don't know. Maybe it was too hot for her outside." Yancy: "Why are you near the drama shoot?" Curtis: "I brought her there intentionally since I will reveal the truth to her. I don't want to hide this any longer." Nate: "Please don't reveal it to her yet." Curtis turned around, surprised. Curtis: "How did you know, Nate?" Nate: "Don't get me wrong, I had known it since Yancy's father said it when I came to her house." Curtis: "Is that so? Well, I'm sorry for lying to you, Nate. You know, I have some personal reasons that's why I did it." Nate: "It's okay, I understand. Yancy also told me about that. Well, about Audrey... Just keep it as a secret from her as of now." Curtis: "Why?" Nate: "Please give her time to recover." Curtis: "Oh, that's right. Nate, do you think Audrey won't be mad at me if she knew?" Nate: "She will understand you." Curtis: "Thank goodness." Nate: "But I have a request." Curtis: "What is it?" Nate: "No matter what, please don't leave my friend." Curtis: "Don't worry; I knew it from the start." Curtis looked at Audrey. Nate and Yancy stared at each other, worried. After a while, Audrey finally came into senses. Curtis: "Audrey! Are you alright?" Nate: "Audrey..." Audrey: "Yeah... Thanks for bringing me home. Sorry to cause you some trouble, Curtis." Curtis: "No! I'm your boyfriend and that is one of my responsibilities to you. I'm sorry if I brought you there." Audrey: "No, not really. Yancy, you're here too." Yancy: "Yeah." Yancy smiled at her. Audrey: "I'm sorry, Curtis. I know that you wanted to watch a glimpse of that drama shoot, and also wanted me to be an extra..." Nate: "What?! Somebody told you to be an extra?" Curtis: "Yeah, she was approached by the director himself." Audrey: "But, I really couldn't stand the cameras flickering everywhere. I'm not sure of the reason but my hands were trembling as I saw those." Nate and Yancy again stared at each other. Curtis: "Perhaps, do you have a fear of many people, or is it not? Hmm, never mind about it. Oh, I have an idea!" Yancy: "Huh? What idea?" Curtis: "Why don't we have a vacation? The four of us!" Audrey: "Sounds great." Yancy: "But how about our work, Curtis?" Curtis: "I can take a vacation leave. You can, too!" Nate: "Audrey and I as well. Let's go, Yancy! It's a good idea that you also need to rest from work." Yancy: "Sounds fun so I'll come!" Audrey: "But where are we going?" Curtis: "Oh, right. Do you have any idea, guys?" Yancy: "Undella Town! We need to splash ourselves in the water! Oh, that sounds really refreshing!" Audrey: "I want to go there, too!" Curtis: "Then it's settled! Let's meet here in Audrey's house the next day." Nate: "Alright! Audrey, make sure to recover fast, okay?" Audrey nodded happily.

After a few hours, Curtis and Yancy decided to leave Aspertia City. Curtis: "Be sure to get well soon, okay?" Audrey: "I'm fine already just by being with you, Curtis." Curtis: "Stop saying that, Audrey, or else I won't be able to take a single step from here." Nate: "Hey, enough of that romantic moment. The sun is setting already." Yancy: "Nate, you kill joy!" Nate: "What was that, Yancy?" Yancy: "I said, let's go, Curtis!" Audrey and Curtis laughed. Curtis kissed Audrey's forehead before leaving. Audrey: "Take care." The two finally left the house. Audrey: "I'm so looking forward for our outing, Nate! It's my first time to go to Undella Town, you know." Nate: "(Sigh, you have totally forgotten Hugh, haven't you? We went there before to celebrate Hugh's 14th birthday.)" Audrey: "Why aren't you speaking?" Nate: "Um, oh... But it's not your first, really." Audrey: "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Nate: "Never mind! It's just... Whatever. I guess I have to leave now. Rest well, Audrey." Audrey: "Please tell me, Nate!" Nate: "Sigh. We already went there before." Audrey: "Really? How come I couldn't remember?" Nate: "I don't know but, we went there together with Hugh to celebrate his birthday." Audrey thought deeply. Audrey: "Is that how close we were before?" Nate: "Yeah, but please stop thinking about him. Please." Audrey: "If you say so." Audrey smiled to him. Nate: "I will go now. Bye, Audrey." Audrey: "Bye." Nate was gone. Audrey: "Nate... Mom... They're hiding something from me."

After his drama shoot, Hugh went home and he was welcomed by Carla. Hugh: "Hey." Carla: "Brother, today's your drama shoot, right?" Hugh: "Yes, but how did you know?" Carla looked away. Hugh: "Carla." Carla: "I went to sis Audrey's house earlier but I saw her unconscious and was being carried by her boyfriend." Hugh: "What?! Unconscious?!" Carla: "Yeah. Nate told me that they were from near your drama shoot." Hugh recalled what his director had told him about that incident. Hugh: "That lady... was her?!" Before Hugh could move, Carla held his arm. Hugh: "Let me go." Carla: "It's better if you won't go there first." Hugh: "I need to check on her!" Carla: "Please, Brother! Just once, please listen to me just once!" Hugh: "Carla..." Carla let his arm go and walked away.

The next day, the group finally arrived in Undella Town. Yancy: "Wow! The water is crystal clear! What are we waiting for? Let's go swimming!" Curtis: "Yancy is too excited, isn't she?" Nate: "We still have to get a room first." Yancy: "You two guys get the room, and we girls will go swimming first!" Nate: "What? How mean." Curtis: "Got it. We'll be back." Yancy: "Thanks, guys!" Audrey: "You're great, Yancy!" Yancy: "Of course!" Nate: "Sigh, why do we have to obey her demand like that?" Curtis: "It's okay. You can't say no to her, right?" Nate looked away shyly. Curtis: "You really like Yancy." Nate: "I guess so, but I started to like Nancy first. But now, I'm going to like Yancy more." Curtis: "Did you confess to her already?" Nate: "Not yet." Curtis: "What? Want me to help you out?" Nate smiled and agreed.

The group went swimming the whole day. After a few hours... Curtis: "Dear, can you come here for a sec?" Audrey: "Sure." Audrey approached Curtis. Audrey: "What is it?" Curtis: "You see, Nate was planning to propose to Yancy later." Audrey: "What?!" Curtis covered Audrey's mouth quickly. Curtis: "Shhh! She will hear you!" Audrey raised her two hands. Audrey whispered, "Really? That Nate, he hasn't told me about this." Curtis: "Ahaha! That's why I tell you now. Let's help Nate about his proposal." Audrey: "Count me in! So, what should I do?"

Yancy: "I'm hungry already. Can we just eat now?" Nate: "Curtis and Audrey are still preparing our dinner. Be patient." Yancy: "Oh, good! Audrey's cooking is the best according to Curtis." Nate: "Yancy, excuse me. I'll go to the restroom." Yancy: "Okay then. Take your time." As Yancy was waiting for the food, Curtis came first while carrying a tray of food. Yancy: "Wow! That smells good!" Curtis: "I'll put it here." Curtis left the table. Yancy: "Wait, where are you going?" Curtis: "There's still plenty of food left in the kitchen. Be right back." Yancy: "Okay, then." After a minute, Audrey brought the cake from the table. Yancy: "Audrey!" Audrey: "There. Wait, Yancy. I'll go back to assist Curtis in the kitchen, okay?" Yancy: "Sigh, why does everybody delay our dinner?" Audrey left Yancy alone. Yancy: "That Nate, he's too long in the restroom already!" Before Yancy could leave, she heard somebody singing and strumming the guitar at the same time. Yancy: "What the...?" Yancy was surprised to see Nate's face. Yancy: "Nate?!" Nate continued to sing- Curtis's single. Yancy mesmerized as she was listening to the serenade. After Nate sang, he walked towards Yancy and suddenly hugged her. Yancy: "Nate..." After a few seconds, Nate detached himself from Yancy. Yancy was surprised as she saw a necklace put on her. Yancy: "A necklace... Why are you doing this, Nate?" Nate: "Yancy, at first I admired you as Nancy, the celebrity. However, I am starting to like Yancy more than Nancy. I really don't have the courage to tell this." Nate took a deep breath. Yancy: "Nate..." Nate: "Yancy, will you be my real girlfriend?" Yancy was fluttered and she embraced Nate. Yancy: "Yes! My answer is yes!" Nate: "All right!" Curtis and Audrey were seeing them from afar. Audrey: "I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I know now that they are officially together at last!" Curtis: "I'm happy for them. That was a long journey for them." The new couple's romantic moment was abruptly stopped as someone with a big voice screamed. Yancy's Dad: "Get Yancy away from that guy!" Yancy's bodyguards suddenly grabbed her. Yancy: "What?!" Nate: "Yancy! Let her go!" Yancy: "Nate!"


	15. Chapter 15

Yancy: "Hey, what are you doing?! Let me go!" Nate tried to get Yancy away but he was stopped by her father. Dad: "I don't want to hurt the two of you, so just leave quietly." Curtis and Audrey went hurriedly to them, but it's too late. Curtis: "Uncle..." Dad: "Curtis? Are you here too?" Curtis: "I'm with them. Nate's my friend. Where's Yancy?" Dad: "Is that so? I don't like Yancy's idea to come here without telling me." Nate: "Is that why you are grabbing her like that?" Yancy's dad didn't respond and went towards the van. Nate: "Yancy!" Audrey grabbed Nate's arm. Audrey: "Don't." Curtis: "We will wait for Yancy to contact us, okay?" Nate tried to escape from Audrey's grasp. Audrey: "Nathan! Calm down, will you?" Nate: "I feel so pathetic." Audrey: "Come on! We know what you feel right now but, it's her dad who took her and not somebody else. She will contact you soon." Curtis: "Trust Yancy about this, okay?" Nate remained silent. Audrey: "I couldn't believe that he ruined your proposal just like that!" Curtis: "Uncle is a good person, you know. He's just like that when Yancy's involved." Nate: "Uncle? You seem close to him, Curtis." Audrey: "Nathan!" Curtis: "It's okay, Audrey. Ahaha! Not really, but all we can do right now is to trust Yancy." Nate: "Sigh, I've lost my appetite already." Nate left the two. Audrey: "He's quite difficult to deal with if he's very upset, Curtis." Curtis: "I guess so. Come on, Audrey! Let's eat!" Nate, on the other hand, called Yancy's phone but it's turned off.

**DRIFTVEIL CITY **Yancy and her father went out in the van. Dad: "What do you think you are doing?!" Yancy: "Can't you see? I'm having a vacation with my friends!" Dad: "But that guy's there!" Yancy: "That guy? He's my boyfriend! Why are you like this?" Dad: "I don't want any other guy for you except Anthony! Can't you just listen to me?" Yancy: "No!" Dad: "From now on, you are grounded!" Yancy: "What? Grounded?! But I have a taping tomorrow!" Dad: "You cannot get out from this house unless you will agree to your marriage. Yancy, please listen to me. This is for your secured future!" Yancy left the living room crying.

The next day in Castelia City, Christoph was waiting for his partner Nancy to come. Director: "Christoph, where's Nancy? The show's about to start!" Christoph: "I know, but I couldn't call her phone. It's been off since yesterday." Director: "What? Is something happened to her?" Christoph: "I'm not so sure... This is the first time that Nancy didn't tell anyone of us about her absence." Director: "I guess it can't be helped. I will replace her with Hugh." Christoph: "(Hugh?)" After a few minutes, Hugh arrived in the backstage. Director: "Thanks for backing us up, Hugh." Hugh: "No problem. It's my pleasure to work with you even only for this short time, Director." Director: "That's good. Oh, Hugh, this is Christoph. He's your co-guest for today's show." Hugh: "Nice meeting you, Christoph. I finally met you." Christoph: "(He's the guy who approached Audrey before.) Same here, Hugh." The two rivals made a handshake.

**LIBERTY RESTAURANT **Audrey: "Nate, any news from Yancy?" Nate: "None. Her phone was turned off since yesterday. (I will be relieved if I see her on TV today.)" Audrey: "Oh, I hope she's okay." Nate looked at the TV carefully. Nate: "Whoa! Hugh and Christoph?!" Audrey: "Huh? What was that 'whoa' about?" Nate: "No, I was shocked since those two were in the same show." Audrey: "Hmm?" Audrey curiously watched TV. Audrey: "Christoph is really cute." Nate: "(No wonder. He's your boyfriend! Sigh, Yancy was absent from her work. I wonder if Hugh and Curtis knew each other too.)" Host: "Please welcome the two of the most handsome men in today's generation—Christoph and Hugh!" The audience were screaming here and there. Christoph: "Good afternoon everyone, thank you for having me!" Hugh: "Good afternoon, everyone!" Audrey: "Hugh's pretty popular among girls, too." Nate stared at her lifelessly. Host: "Hugh, what can you say about your drama's high ratings since your first episode?" Hugh: "I'm very thankful to all of you from supporting my drama. This is considered to be my greatest achievement ever." Host: "Your very welcome, Hugh! Just continue to inspire us in your drama. Next up, the platinum awardee, Christoph!" Audrey: "Wow! His album gained a platinum record! I will buy it tomorrow." Nate: "Christoph is really a great singer. (Sigh, why didn't you buy Curtis's album in the first place? Haha.)" Host: "So Christoph, what makes you fantastically inspired as you sing your songs?" Christoph: "Um, I'm always inspired, you know? Ahaha!" Host: "Is that so? But we noticed that you are really cheerful than before! By any chance, do you already have an apple of your eye?" Christoph: "Is it obvious? Ahaha!" Nate: "(Geez, he's really in love with Audrey!)" Audrey: "So he has already a girl." Nate: "And so? Are you jealous?" Audrey: "What? No, silly. I already have Curtis." Nate laughed. Nate: "(I'm looking forward to hear you announce Audrey's name in public, Curtis.)"

After an hour... Hugh: "Thank you, Christoph. It's nice that we were in the same show today." Christoph: "Thank you too, Hugh. I'm a fan of yours too." Hugh: "Thanks. I got to go now. See you!" Christoph nodded and Hugh went out from the dressing room. Christoph started to groom himself as Curtis and called Audrey after. Hugh: "Oh, I forgot my key in the dressing room." Audrey: "Dear!" Curtis: "How are you today?" Audrey: "The restaurant is busy today so I'm taking a break right now. How about you?" Curtis: "My work is done so I can go there right away!" As Curtis was busy talking to Audrey, he was seen by Hugh, shocked. Hugh: "That guy...!" Hugh tried to eavesdrop. Curtis: "Wait for me there, okay? I love you, Audrey." Audrey: "I love you, Curtis. Take care." Hugh was very shocked as he heard Audrey's name. Hugh: "It... It can't be!" Curtis hung up. Curtis: "I knew you were there." Hugh startled as Curtis talked to him. Hugh went inside the dressing room, upset. Hugh: "You... are Christoph? Are you also Audrey's boyfriend? You mean Christoph is Audrey's guy?" Curtis: "That's me. I am Curtis. Christoph is my screen name." Hugh: "Unbelievable!" Curtis: "Which part you don't believe in?" Hugh: "Everything! Does Audrey know that you are Christoph?" Curtis looked away. Hugh: "Figures! Audrey doesn't know all about you! How dare you trick her?!" Hugh grabbed Curtis's collar. Curtis eventually got Hugh's fists from his collar and he pushed him away. Curtis: "What's your problem, Hugh? I am planning to tell her about this so why are you so angry?" Hugh: "I just don't want pretenders around her!" Curtis: "Why? Who are you to Audrey?" Hugh stopped from speaking. Hugh: "So Audrey didn't tell you about me." Curtis glared at him. Hugh: "Audrey was my ex-girlfriend." Curtis was astonished. Curtis: "What?!" Hugh: "I didn't know why she didn't tell you, but I'm telling the truth. Nathan knew this. You can ask him." Curtis remained silent from the revelation. Hugh took his car key on the desk and left Curtis. Curtis: "Audrey... why did you lie?"

Hugh drove his car fiercely. Hugh: "At first, I am only apologizing to you, since I know that you and I will never be together again. However, seeing that you have been tricked by that guy, I will win you back, Audrey."

Even though Curtis was upset, he still decided to see Audrey. **ASPERTIA CITY **Audrey's doorbell rang. Audrey: "What took you so long-" Audrey was surprised to see Hugh in front of her. Audrey: "Why are you here?" Hugh: "We need to talk, Audrey." Hugh suddenly pulled Audrey's arm. Audrey: "What are you doing? Let me go!" Hugh: "Why did you lie?" Audrey: "What?" Hugh: "Why did you hide me from Curtis?" Audrey: "What? Hide you?!" Hugh: "You didn't tell him that I am your ex-boyfriend." Audrey: "You're ridiculous! Why would I tell him something unnecessary?" Hugh was taken aback. Audrey: "Why would I tell him something I really don't know? If you don't have anything logical to say, leave now." Audrey turned her back to Hugh. Hugh: "Christoph..." Audrey stopped walking. Hugh: "Do you know Christoph?" Audrey: "The singer-host? Of course I do." Hugh: "I'm not talking about the celebrity." Audrey gave him a puzzled look. Audrey: "What are you into this time?" Hugh: "I'm talking about your boyfriend, Christoph." Audrey: "What? What are you saying?!" Hugh: "Yeah, your boyfriend Curtis, he's no other than Christoph, the celebrity you have seen on TV." Audrey: "Tsk. What do you want to happen?" Hugh: "I'm telling the truth! Can't you see my point? He lied to you! You don't know this, do you?" Audrey: "Why would I believe you?" Hugh: "Because I see Christoph changed his looks into Curtis in our dressing room a few hours ago!" Audrey was shocked. Curtis: "Stop it!" Audrey and Hugh turned to him. Audrey: "Curtis..." Hugh: "Look, he's here to verify my statement." Curtis: "Can't you leave us alone?" Hugh: "I can't let you trick Audrey again. How dare you to do that to her?" Audrey: "Hugh, stop ruining my life again!" Curtis and Hugh looked at her shockingly. Audrey: "Although I don't remember anything, I am certain that you ruined my life before so, get lost!" Hugh: "Audrey..." Curtis: "Didn't you hear her?" Hugh left with no choice but to leave. Curtis: "Audrey..." Audrey: "Curtis, is he telling the truth? Are... are you really Christoph?" Curtis looked down without saying a word. Curtis: "I am. I am Christoph. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this before. I don't have the courage to tell you this since I'm afraid." Audrey: "Afraid of what?" Curtis: "That you will leave me if you knew." Audrey didn't say a word and was still in shock. Curtis: "It's okay to get mad at me. I understand you. I'm sorry, Audrey." Disappointed, Curtis suddenly left the house. Audrey: "Curtis? Curtis, wait! Where are you going?!" Curtis ran as fast as he could. Audrey tried to catch up to him but she was unable to. Audrey: "No way! Why did he leave me?!"

After a few hours, Audrey was calling Curtis on his phone but was turned off. Audrey: "Why are you doing this to me?" Audrey felt despair and she cried alone in her room when suddenly, a doorbell rang. Audrey: "Curtis!" Audrey hurriedly went downstairs and opened the door, but she was surprised as she saw a lady with wet clothes, messy hair and was barefooted. Audrey: "Yancy?" Yancy: "Audrey... Can I stay here for a while?"


	16. Chapter 16

Audrey: "What happened to you, Yancy?! Get inside." Audrey helped Yancy enter the house. Audrey: "Let's go to my room, rest there." Yancy: "I'm sorry if I suddenly barged in here." Audrey gave Yancy a set of clothes. Audrey: "It's nothing. We're friends. Better change your clothes first." Yancy: "Thank you, Audrey." Audrey: "What happened to you? Why are you soaking wet?" Yancy: "I escaped from house since I'm grounded. It's raining near Floccesy Town so I'm soaking wet while running to here." Audrey: "Why didn't you take a cab until here?" Yancy: "I did but my money was not enough to pay the cab from Driftveil to Aspertia so I have no choice but to run. I also don't have my phone to call all of you so..." Yancy cried. Audrey hugged her. Audrey: "Stay here for a while. Don't worry. I'll contact Nate right away." Audrey called Nate. Nate: "Audrey?" Audrey: "Nate, come here quick! Yancy is here in my house!" Nate: "Yancy?! Ok, I'll be there in a moment!" Audrey: "There. He will come here in a minute." Yancy: "I'm sorry but, are you crying earlier, Audrey?" Audrey didn't answer. Yancy: "When you opened the door, I know that you are expecting Curtis to come. Is there something wrong between you two?" Before Audrey could answer, the doorbell rang. Audrey: "It's Nate. I'll go down, wait." Audrey opened the door. Nate: "Where's Yancy?" Audrey: "In my room." Nate hurriedly went after Yancy. Nate: "Yancy!" Yancy: "Nate! I'm so happy I see you now!" The couple embraced each other. Nate: "I miss you. What happened to you?" Yancy explained to Nate about what happened. Nate: "That!" Yancy: "Calm down. I'm okay now." Nate: "I won't give up on you. Never." Yancy: "I will not give up on you either. Audrey..." Audrey: "It's okay, Nancy." Yancy and Nate were shocked. Yancy: "Nancy?" Audrey: "I already know the truth." Yancy: "So that's why you were crying earlier?" Nate: "Where's Curtis?" Audrey didn't answer. Yancy: "I'm sorry if I lied to you, Audrey. I know that you don't want to build a relationship with someone related to media so..." Audrey: "It's not like that though. I have this fear of media without knowing the reason." Nate: "So you mean, Curtis already knew that you know him as Christoph?" Audrey: "You... You knew this all along?" Nate: "I'm sorry, Audrey. I don't want to be involved in your relationship and I wanted Curtis himself will tell you the truth." Yancy: "Where is he?" Audrey: "He suddenly ran away!" Audrey burst into tears. Yancy: "Sigh, he ran?! That guy! He's a coward!" Nate closed his fist. Nate: "(This is what I fear to happen.)" Audrey: "Did he run away like that because of my fear of media?" Yancy: "I don't think he knows that already." Audrey: "I need to explain to him!" Nate: "Audrey, just let him be for a while. I'm sure that he'll come back to his senses and he will rush to come back to you." Audrey: "I'll be right back. I'll prepare our dinner." Nate: "Where's Auntie?" Audrey: "She will stay in Mistralton City for a week." Yancy: "I will help you, Audrey." Audrey: "No, stay by Nate. I can do it myself." Audrey left her room weakly. Nate: "Curtis… He promised me not to leave Audrey like this!" Yancy: "No. Curtis won't do that. He must have been in shock. He's afraid too. Let's wait for him to come back."

Curtis hurriedly went inside his room and covered his face with a pillow. Hana rushed to see her brother. Hana: "Brother! Hey!" Curtis remained silent. Hana: "What's wrong?" Curtis: "Leave me alone first." Hana: "Sigh. If you say so." Curtis: "I don't know what to do!"

The next day… Yancy: "Audrey! Wake up already! You're going to be late!" Audrey: "Huh? Yancy?" Yancy: "Get up already." Audrey: "Oh, okay." Audrey went downstairs. Yancy: "Sigh, she's not in herself." Yancy tried to call Curtis. Yancy: "Oh, it's ringing!" Curtis answered the call. Yancy: "Curtis, it's me Yancy!" Curtis: "Yancy! Where have you been all this time?!" Yancy: "I should be the one asking you that! I'm okay. I was grounded the other day but I managed to escape from home." Curtis: "Grounded? Geez, Uncle shouldn't have to go that far. So where are you now? Are you going to work?" Yancy: "How about you? Are you in the studio right now?" Curtis: "Of course. I need to work. Hey, where are you?" Yancy: "You coward! Why did you leave Audrey like that?" Curtis: "Yancy… don't tell me…" Yancy: "Yes, I'm here in Aspertia City. Come back here! Audrey will have some explaining to do." Audrey suddenly barged in her room. Audrey: "Is it Curtis?" Curtis heard Audrey's voice through phone and he quickly hung up the call. Yancy: "Yes, it's him. I will hand over the- hello? Hello?!" Audrey: "What happened?" Yancy: "That idiot! He hung up! What's wrong with him?!" Audrey collapsed from her knees. Yancy: "Audrey! Are you okay?" Audrey: "Did you know where he is right now?" Yancy: "Yes, he's in Castelia City right now. He's in our building!" Audrey: "Why is he like this, Yancy? What did I do wrong?" Yancy: "You didn't do anything. It's just he's scared." Audrey: "Scared?" Yancy: "You know, Curtis has a non-celebrity girlfriend before. But when the girl found out that he is Christoph, that girl left him easily. That's why he's scared if you found out that he is actually a celebrity. The complicated part was you have a fear of media. I now know why you fainted in the drama shoot before." Audrey: "Curtis… I have no idea what he had gone through before! But I will not leave him like that! I will face this fear with him!" Yancy: "I know that, Audrey. It's strange though. I'm sure he still hasn't known about it yet. Why in the world he is hiding from you?" Audrey: "I will go to Castelia City right now!" Audrey ran downstairs. Yancy: "Audrey, wait!"

As the two girls went out, they were stunned to see Yancy's dad appeared. Yancy: "What the hell! You found me! Audrey, close the door!" Dad: "My Yancy… I'm so worried when you lost!" Yancy: "It's your fault if something bad happened to me anyway! Get lost!" Dad: "I'm not here to force you about your wedding anymore." Yancy: "What?" Dad: "I'm really sorry for giving you a hard time like this. I know I shouldn't let your happiness at stake. I will now let you decide for your own." Yancy: "Dad…" Nate arrived and he suddenly ran towards Audrey's home. Audrey: "Nate!" Dad: "Nate, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time too." Nate: "Huh?" Dad: "Well, I will not interfere with your relationship anymore. I only have one thing to ask." Nate: "Um, what is it?" Dad: "Please take good care of my daughter. She may be stubborn sometimes, but she's really a sweet and caring lady. Please make her happy." Yancy: "Daddy!" Nate: "I don't know why you changed your mind but, I will. Thank you for letting me to be with her." Yancy embraced her father. Yancy: "Thank you so much, Dad! I'm sorry too." Dad: "It's okay. Please take care." Yancy's dad gave her phone and her wallet. Dad: "Here. Have this. Are you my daughter's friend?" Audrey: "Yes." Dad: "Thank you for taking care of Yancy." Audrey: "It's no big deal. She's my friend." Dad: "But why are you in a hurry earlier? Do you have somewhere to go?" Yancy: "Right! Dad, can you bring us to Sinnoh Studio? We need to go to Curtis!" Dad: "Curtis? Okay then. Let's go."

While riding the car, Audrey tried to call Curtis but he's not answering. Nate: "Is he not answering?" Audrey: "No…" Nate: "Damn it! I will punch his face if I see him later!" Audrey: "Nathan, please don't do that." Nate: "Can't you worry yourself first before others?" Audrey remained silent.

After a few minutes, the group arrived in Castelia City. Yancy: "Thanks a lot, Dad! You save us some time!" Dad: "Welcome. Now, go." Audrey: "Thanks, Sir." The group entered the Sinnoh Studio building. Yancy: "We'll split up! Both of you - find him in the third floor. The studio's there! I will go to the office room to see if he's there also." Nate: "Got it, Yancy. Let's go, Audrey." Audrey nodded in response.

Nate and Audrey ran towards the studio but they were faced by Hugh. Hugh: "Nate! Audrey! What pays you a visit here?" Nate: "I'm sorry, Hugh. We're here for Christoph." Hugh: "What?! Audrey's after him?!" Nate: "What do you expect? He is her boyfriend! Now, did you see him here?" Hugh: "If you are going to the studio, he's not there. I've been there." Hugh: "Okay then, if you will excuse us." Hugh suddenly grabbed Audrey's arm. Hugh: "Audrey, can we talk?" Nate: "Not right now! Come on, Audrey." Hugh: "I still love you, Audrey!" Nate: "Idiot! Why did you shout?!" Audrey: "Let me go." Hugh: "I'm sorry, Audrey. Please forgive me. I really want to win you back! I don't want any other guy to be with you!" Nate called Curtis but he's not answering. He instead sent a message. **SINNOH STUDIO 5****TH**** FLOOR **Curtis, as Christoph was staring blankly at his phone while ignoring Yancy and Nate's calls. He then opened a message from Nate. Message: "Audrey is in big trouble. If you will not come to her, I'll kill you." **SINNOH STUDIO 3****RD**** FLOOR **Hugh: "Audrey, please!" Two girls approached the three. Girl 1: "Oh, it's Hugh! That girl - isn't she Audrey, the one who nearly destroyed Hugh's career?" Girl 2: "Are you, by any chance, Audrey?" Nate: "Leave us alone." Girl 1: "Audrey, are you and Hugh now together again?" Audrey was quivering and she abruptly fainted. Hugh: "Audrey!"


	17. Chapter 17

Hugh: "Audrey!" Hugh was about to get Audrey but he was stopped by Nate. Nate: "Don't touch her!" Nate suddenly punched Hugh's face. The girls panicked. Girl 1: "We'll call an ambulance!" Hugh: "Nate..." Nate: "That's what she was when you left her, you bastard!" Nate stopped as he saw Christoph approaching. Nate: "Curtis!" Christoph calmly carried Audrey. Nate: "Christoph! Let's bring her to Doctor Juniper! Her doctor should know better about her condition right now." Christoph nodded and left quietly. Hugh: "Her doctor?"

The group arrived in the hospital. Doctor Juniper: "Everyone!" Nate: "Doctor Juniper! Please help Audrey!" Yancy: "What's going on?" Doctor Juniper: "I have to admit Audrey." The nurses brought a hospital bed and carried Audrey to the room. Yancy: "No way! She was admitted! Nate, what happened to Audrey? I couldn't believe her fear was that serious!" Curtis: "Fear?" Yancy: "You dummy! Why did you hide from her?!" Nate: "From now on, let's trust Doctor Juniper. She's been handling Audrey for almost three years now so she can heal her." Curtis was in a shock. Yancy cried. Yancy: "I... I couldn't believe this!" Curtis: "Nate, I'm so sorry for being a coward." Nate: "Sigh." Curtis: "Can you now tell me about Audrey's condition two years ago?"

Meanwhile, Hugh followed them in the hospital. Hugh: "Excuse me, do you have a patient named Audrey Margaret?" Receptionist: "Wait a minute, sir." Hugh: "Thanks." Receptionist: "Yes. She's in the room 2596." Hugh: "Thank you." Hugh hurriedly went to the said room.

Nate started to tell Curtis and Yancy the whole story. Nate: "Audrey suffered from PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) as she had left by Hugh two years ago. She had developed that condition because she was cyber bullied." Curtis closed his fist as he became angry. Yancy: "How dare they bullied the innocent!" Nate: "Hugh betrayed her and instead he fled from that issue just to save his career. He never thought about Audrey, even only for the friendship we shared since childhood! He... He had left her like that when she needed him the most!" Curtis: "I couldn't believe this! I have no idea that she was still suffering from this and yet!" Yancy: "Now, now. You won't be useful if you'll just blame yourself."

Flashback from two years ago: Hugh: "Audrey, I'm so happy! This is my dream project. My wish came true!" Audrey: "I'm glad about it. You'll be doing fine." Hugh: "Thank you for supporting me. I love you." Hugh hugged Audrey tightly. Audrey was once a supportive girlfriend to Hugh. She was always coming to his workplace and brought him food. Their blooming relationship was destroyed by false rumors spreaded by Marina, Hugh's leading lady. Marina posted a scandalous post from her account in a social network. Marina: "Being a non-celebrity girlfriend of a famous celebrity should deal with professionalism when it comes to work!" Numerous comments from netizens flooded to Marina's post. Commenter 1: "Why? What happened?" Marina then replied. Marina: "She's unbelievable! She doesn't want her boyfriend to work with 'any other girls'! I mean, that's the career he had chosen to take so, we celebrities should work with other people! Moreover, I am NOT just any other girl that you're referring to! I am also a celebrity so back off!" The netizens knew that the girl was Audrey. She was seen in public when Hugh and the rest of the cast had held a press conference for their drama. Fans of Hugh and Marina's love team rooted for them and haters started to bash Audrey in social networks. Nate: "What the hell! They are so mean! How could they do this kind of thing?! Audrey, you shouldn't let this happen. You should fight back!" Audrey: "I don't care about what they are saying against me! At least.. at least Hugh will be there for me." Nate: "Don't worry. Hugh really loves you. He will defend you." At first, Audrey and I hoped for Hugh. I couldn't take their hateful comments about Audrey so I defended her and said that Marina is a big liar. Marina fought back and posted a video about her and another woman who were fighting in the studio. That woman was like Audrey, but of course that's a set-up to her! She hired somebody to be like Audrey. Marina then gained sympathy from people. On an interview, she said that Audrey approached her angrily and started the fight. Marina: "She crossed the line! Why can't she just accept that Hugh doesn't love her anymore?" Even after that issue, we had never heard anything from Hugh. He wasn't interviewed on TV. He also didn't drop by Audrey's house to explain or to check if she's okay or not. He never cared for her! Hugh: "I need to speak and defend Audrey!" Manager: "You better keep quiet and stay away from this issue or else your career will be at stake!" Hugh: "But I cannot let her be bashed like that!" Manager: "For now, just go to Sinnoh. The issue will just subside if you are not here for a while. I'm just concerned about your career, Hugh. You should not let something like this to destroy it. You understand?" Our hopes vanished as we were informed that Hugh left Unova to stay away from this big issue. Audrey: "No! That's not true! I will explain to him that I wasn't the one in the video!" Audrey's Mom: "He already left Unova, Audrey. He already left you!" Upon hearing that, Audrey burst into tears. Starting from that day, her condition got worse. She started to lock herself in her bedroom the whole day, everyday. She stopped from watching TV, listening to radio, reading newspapers and using the social media network. Her fear of media had developed from there. We were bothered by her behavior when it lasted for almost a year so Auntie and I decided to take her to the doctor. She started receiving treatments and medication and step-by-step, she started to recover and returned to normal.

As Nate was telling the story, Yancy and Curtis were crying quietly. Curtis: "I shouldn't have been a coward, Audrey. I should have not left you like that. Please forgive me." Hugh, outside Audrey's room heard everything and he cried. As he saw Doctor Juniper coming, he hid himself. Doctor Juniper entered the room. Nate: "Oh, Doctor." Doctor: "Oh, she's not awake yet." Curtis: "Doctor, how is she?" Doctor: "Her collapse is normal when she faced a trigger about the trauma. I'm not sure if her lost memory will return so let's wait for her to wake up." Curtis: "Lost memory?" Nate: "Oh, by the way, I haven't introduced them to you yet, Doc. He's Curtis, Audrey's boyfriend. This is Yancy, my girlfriend." Doctor: "Oh! Nice to meet you two. Well, Audrey had lost all of her memory about Hugh during her recovery stage. However, if she collapsed like this, then there's a chance that those memories will come back." Curtis: "That explains everything why she didn't tell me any single detail about Hugh." Doctor: "By the way, Hugh is here." Nate: "Hugh?" Doctor: "I saw him outside the room." Hugh then slowly entered the room. Nate: "You! Who told you to come here? Get out!" Hugh: "Please... Nathan, please let me see her!" Yancy: "Curtis, why don't you say something? Will you let him approach Audrey?" Hugh: "I don't know all about this. Please forgive me." Nate: "Get out, or else Audrey will get worse." Doctor: "Hugh, I hope you understand." Suddenly, a soft voice spoke. Audrey: "I... I remember anything now." All of them turned back towards Audrey. Curtis: "Audrey! Are you okay? I'm here now." Audrey: "Is that really you? You didn't leave me?" Curtis: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you suffer like this." Curtis hugged her. Yancy: "Thank God, you're awake now!" Hugh looked at Audrey sadly. Nate: "Hugh, please... Please leave now." Audrey: "No. I wanted to hear his side. Doctor, I will now face this courageously." Doctor: "Audrey..." Nate: "But Audrey!" Audrey: "It's okay, Nate. I can now handle this. I don't want to keep coming back in the hospital anymore." Hugh approached Audrey bravely.


	18. Chapter 18

Doctor: "I guess it's best if we leave them for a while." Nate: "Let's go then." Curtis didn't let go of Audrey's hand. Audrey: "I'll be okay, don't worry about me much." Curtis took a deep breath and left. Audrey and Hugh were left in the room. Hugh: "I'm sorry, Audrey. I don't have any idea what you have gone through for the past two years. I'm sorry if I only thought of myself. No, you should not forgive me for hurting you like this." Audrey: "What is done is done though. I wanted to know why you had left Unova." Hugh: "Your boyfriend—I mean your ex was so concerned of his career that much. I know that I don't have much left to face you but, I just wanted you to hear me out. If you cannot forgive me, then at least I told you about my side, Audrey." Audrey: "You really like your job that much then." Hugh was surprised to see Audrey smiled like that. Hugh: "Why did you smile? You should have slapped me at my face twice! No, thrice!" Audrey: "I cannot do that." Hugh: "Why? Aren't you mad at me? I ruined your life." Audrey: "No, you did not." Hugh: "Why are you taking that lightly? Why aren't you mad at me?!" Audrey: "I now understand you, Hugh. You should not take the blame all by yourself. Of course at first I was really mad at you. But we cannot do anything about it anymore." Hugh: "But, I still love you!" Audrey's smile faded away. Hugh: "Oh... I'm sorry. To be honest, I want to win you back. Please give me another chance to prove myself that I'm still worthy for your love, Audrey." Outside, Curtis couldn't help but to listen to their conversation. Audrey: "I know that you are a good person, Hugh. However, I cannot be with you anymore." Hugh was taken aback. Audrey: "To be honest, I was thankful that all of those things happened to me. Why? What if you have defended me back then? What if you didn't leave me? I have those questions in my mind." Hugh: "Audrey..." Audrey: "If you have defended me before, I did not meet Curtis. If you have remained by my side, I did not have the chance to fall in love with him. If things happened the way I wanted, then I haven't realized that things always happen for a reason. I now know that I am stronger than before, and I can now handle things carefully." Hugh did not respond. Hugh: "I guess I don't have the chance then. I understand. I will not bother the both of you anymore. But promise me that you will be happy this time, Audrey." Audrey: "Thank you, Hugh. Good luck in your career." Hugh: "I am also wishing you for the best, Audrey." Hugh went out of the room as he glanced back at Curtis, and smiled for the last time.

Curtis: "Are you okay?" Audrey: "I am okay now. The thorn deep inside me for a long time was gone already." Curtis: "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I should've faced my fear just like you did today." Audrey: "No need to worry, I'm okay now. I think I can get out of the hospital today." Curtis: "Really? That's good to hear! I'm very worried about you when you collapsed like that. It made my heart crushed. You know what?" Audrey: "Yes?" Curtis: "I'm very happy that you chose me over him, Audrey. To be honest, when he entered your room, I thought that he will make you change your mind." Audrey: "That won't happen, Curtis. I don't want to live in the past anymore. besides, I already have you in my life." Curtis: "I love you, Audrey." Audrey: "I love you too, Curtis." Curtis smiled as he kissed Audrey's forehead while holding her hand.

Hugh held his first press conference in Unova after he left for two years. Press 1: "Hugh, are you planning to return to Sinnoh again?" Hugh: "My heart belongs to Unova so I think I will stay here for good." Press 2: "How true was the issue that you went to Sinnoh because of your ex-girlfriend?" Press 3: "Some netizens posted on social media that they had seen you with your ex-girlfriend lately, who tried to ruin your career. Is that true?" Hugh: "First of all, let's stay her out of here. She's not a celebrity so we should respect her privacy. I admit that I escaped the issue by going to Sinnoh." The press was whispering here and there. Hugh: "I was not brave enough to face the intrigues concerning my career, and I let an innocent person suffer on my behalf. My ex-girlfriend was treated badly because I wasn't able to protect her and I didn't face the problem myself. She has nothing to do with ruining my career. Her only mistake was to love a man that didn't care for her in the end." The press became silent as they listened to Hugh's statement. Hugh: "Everyone, I would like you to stop bully her. I was the wrong person here, and I apologized to her already. I hope that the past issue will not be open again. To all my supporters, sorry and thank you for everything." The press applauded proudly. Audrey's mom was watching Hugh's press conference on TV. Nate: "I guess he is a bit mature now. At least, he acknowledged his fault." Mom: "I guess so. Audrey will live peacefully and happily from now on." Nate got a phone call from Yancy. Nate: "Yes?" Yancy: "Nate? Is Audrey with you now?" Nate: "No, she is working right now. Why?" Yancy: "About Curtis!" Yancy: "Why? What happened to him?" Yancy: "Curtis told us here that he's going to quit his job!" Nate: "What?!" Yancy: "I mean Audrey's feeling well already, right? She's no longer afraid of the media, right?" Nate: "I'll tell her about this. Maybe she can convince him not to quit." Yancy: "Please, Nate. Curtis is already very successful in his career. He should not be doing this. And I'm sure Audrey doesn't want him to quit, either." Nate nodded and hung up the phone.

**LIBERTY RESTAURANT **Curtis went inside the restaurant to see Audrey. Curtis: "Hi, Audrey!" Audrey didn't look at him. Curtis: "Hey, what's wrong?" Audrey: "Why do you want to quit your job?" Curtis was taken aback. Curtis: "Audrey..." Audrey: "If you're doing this for me, then stop it." Curtis: "Let's talk." Audrey: "If you're here to convince me that it's fine, then don't talk to me. I'm busy." Curtis: "What do you want me to do? You don't have any idea what I felt when I had known about your past." Audrey: "I'm fine now, okay? You were the one who told me that you really love your job. Then why quit?" Curtis: "Because I love you more than my job! Isn't it enough, Audrey?" Audrey was surprised, not knowing what to answer. Curtis: "I'm afraid that you will experience the same thing as before when I'll continue being a celebrity. I cannot bear it if that happens, Audrey. This is my only way to protect you." Audrey: "I'm sorry, but could you please stop it?" Audrey went inside the kitchen and didn't come back.

As Curtis went home, he was approached by his mother. Mom: "Is it true?" Curtis: "About what, Mom?" Mom: "Are you really going to quit being a celebrity? Why?" Curtis: "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but this is the only way not to lose the person I love." Mom: "I knew about her already. I understand what you feel; but think again, Curtis. You can protect her without having to give up your job. Don't you trust her? If she says that she's fine, then can you believe her, Curtis?" Curtis thought about what his mother said to him.

**MISTRALTON CITY **Audrey was sitting on a bench when she heard two girls talking about Christoph. Girl 1: "Is it true that Christoph will quit show business?" Girl 2: "For real?! But why?" Girl 1: "That's what I've read earlier. It's not yet official, but others said that he has a secret girlfriend." Girl 2: "Really? Then why would he quit? Because his girl said so? Oh that's unfair for him." Audrey listened carefully to the conversation and she went inside the airport ticket booth. Audrey: "Excuse me, how much is the airfare to Sinnoh?" Audrey took a deep breath after she made an inquiry.


	19. FINAL CHAPTER

Flashback: Audrey's Mom: "Dear? What's wrong? Did you meet up with him?" Audrey: "We met earlier but I didn't talk to him." Mom: "What's wrong?" Audrey: "Mom, Curtis is out of his mind! He wanted to quit his career just for me. I cannot take that." Mom: "Quit you say? But he doesn't have to go that far." Audrey: "I know; that's why I want to let him go." Mom: "Audrey!" Audrey: "I know he's only being considerate, but I don't want him to quit his job. He enjoys doing it and he makes him happy so I cannot bear the fact that he will give it up just for me. If he's a celebrity, then I am accepting it. Besides, I am no longer afraid of it. I know he won't do the same thing as Hugh did before." Mom: "Okay, you have pointed it out very well; but why are you going to let him go?" Audrey: "To be honest, Mom, my heart is crushing right now. I suppose to make him happy, and not to hurt him like this. But if I'm not leaving, then he will really quit! He's not listening to me either! What should I do?" Mom: "Stop being a noble idiot, Audrey. That won't change anything. It can only make things worse." Audrey remained quiet as she was staring at the window. End of flashback

Curtis called Audrey but she was not answering. Yancy: "Still no answer?" Curtis: "No." Yancy: "Where did she go?" Curtis: "I don't know. She's not in Aspertia City either." Yancy: "I'll try to call Nate." Curtis was kept on calling Audrey but there's still no answer. Yancy: "Hello, Nate?" Nate: "Yancy?" Yancy: "Are you with Audrey right now?" Nate: "No. I think she's still at work. Today's my day off so I'm at home. Why?" Yancy: "She was not there, Nate. Curtis is calling her but she's not answering!" Nate: "What? I'll go at her house then." Yancy: "We already went there, but her mother told us the same thing." Nate: "What the hell? Okay, where are you right now?" Yancy: "We're here in Nimbasa City. She's not in amusement park either. Do you know other places she might be going?" Nate: "Wait for a while, Yancy. Someone's knocking on the door." Nate went outside his room and opened the door. Nate: "Auntie!" Audrey's Mom: "Nate, did you see Audrey?" Nate: "We've been looking for her, Auntie." Mom: "Her clothes and other belongings are not in her room anymore!" Nate: "What did you say?" Yancy heard what Audrey's mom has said. Nate: "Where did she go? Oh no!" Yancy: "Hey, Nate?! Can you hear me?" Nate: "What?" Yancy: "I think she's at Mistralton City right now! Let's meet there!" Yancy hung up and told Curtis about it. Nate: "Mistralton City?! Auntie, I'll go to Mistralton City now. They have the feeling that she's there, considering of her missing belongings." Mom: "Okay, please find her, Nate." Nate: "I will."

Curtis and Yancy arrived at Mistralton City. Curtis called Audrey once again. Curtis: "Answer it, please." Nate: "Guys!" Yancy: "Nate! We haven't seen her yet!" Nate: "That girl! Where is she?!" Announcer: "Passengers to Sinnoh please come to the departure area now. Passengers to Sinnoh please come to the departure area now." Curtis: "Let's split up, guys." Yancy: "Alright. You two, go over there, and I'll go this way." Nate: "Right!" The three separated ways to look for Audrey.

Curtis went to the departure area. He tensely looked for Audrey at the line until finally saw her. Curtis was about to approach her, but he stopped his track and went inside the restroom.

After a few minutes, Curtis came out as Christoph. Lady 1: "Look, it's Christoph!" Lady 2: "What is he doing here?" Audrey heard about him and looked back. She saw Christoph surrounded by lots of fans. Christoph: "Everyone, I would like you to hear me out." His fans cheered on him. Audrey: "Curtis..." Christoph started to sing his latest single. Officer: "Next please." Lady behind Audrey: "Miss, it's your turn." Audrey got out from the line and watched Christoph singing. More people went towards him while he's performing. Audrey shed a tear as she was listening to him. After he sang, the audience applauded. Christoph: "Thank you everyone for listening to me. I am here to express what I feel right now. I'm hoping that I had reached a person's heart through my song. When you begin to love someone, all you could ever do is to love that person with all your heart without leaving something for yourself. All you could ever think about was only that person. However, by doing that, the tendency is some people were taking our love for granted. Before we realized, we were already an empty cup. We cannot be able to love others and even ourselves anymore. I had learned something. We can truly love a person without changing yourself for him/her, without giving up something else that makes you happy just for him/her. Besides, loving someone means they accept no matter who you are and what you are capable of doing for them. We should not give up the person we hold dear in exchange of fame and career. For me, I can still love her and protect her without giving up something. One thing's for sure, though. I will always make you happy, Audrey." The crowd was murmuring. Audrey suddenly approached Christoph. Christoph: "Audrey..." Audrey: "I'm sorry!" Audrey burst into tears while embracing Christoph. Christoph: "Don't worry. I'm here now." The crowd was amazed and it cheered them happily. Yancy and Nate were happily watching them from afar.

Audrey, Nate, Curtis and Yancy were reunited. Nate: "Silly girl, you made us worry." Audrey: "I'm sorry." Yancy: "Forget it, Nate. Besides, we have something to say." Curtis: "What is it?" Yancy: "Um..." Curtis: "What?" Yancy: "We're getting married!" Audrey and Curtis were surprised about the news. Audrey: "Really, Nate?" Nate: "Yeah." Curtis: "Wow! Congratulations, both of you! We're so happy for you!" Audrey: "Nathan, I'm very happy for you. You should take good care of her, okay? Don't ever make her cry!" Nate: "Thank you, everyone!" Yancy: "Thank you so much!"

After a month, Nate and Yancy's wedding day came. The couple were exchanging their vows together. Nate: "I, Nathan, take you, Yancy, as my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in richer, in poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part." Yancy: "I, Yancy, take you, Nathan, as my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in richer, in poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part." The newly-wedded couple kissed in front of everyone. The guests cheered. Audrey: "They are so perfect with each other." Curtis: "I agree." Nate and Yancy happily waved to their guests.

One year has passed. Yancy: "Turn on the TV quick!" Nate: "Hey, why are you so eager to watch now?" Yancy: "You'll see!" Nate turned on the TV. Nate: "Oh, it's Interview Unova. Who was your substitute?" Yancy: "Shhh, just watch!" Christoph: "Welcome to Interview Unova! This is Christoph..." Audrey: "And this is Audrey..." Both: "Reporting!" Nate: "Whoa! That's... That's Audrey! Why is she there?" Yancy: "Haha, I knew you'd be surprised!" Audrey: "Today, we are going to interview some of the merchants here in Join Avenue!" Christoph: "Hello, Miss! Welcome to Interview Unova. What's your name?" Merchant: "I'm Angela." Audrey: "So, Miss Angela, what made you decide to open your shop here in Join Avenue instead of other places?" Nate: "Wow, Audrey's very confident in front of the camera. She's very good at hosting! I'm so happy that she did not only overcome her fear, she even tries to become a host as well!" Yancy: "See? She's also good at it, right?" Christoph: "Good to hear that, Miss Angela! You see, my wife and I-" Christoph stopped from talking as he accidentally let the cat out of the bag. Audrey's eyes widened from shock. Nate: "What the heck is that?" Yancy: "Haha! He accidentally revealed it! Now, the details of their secret wedding is about to be revealed in public." Nate: "Right. I'm so ashamed that I even shed a tear when I saw Audrey in her bridal gown that day." Yancy: "I know what you feel. After all she's gone through, she still found her own happiness and that's the greatest thing you could ever have." Audrey: "Christoph!" Christoph: "I'm so sorry! Ahaha!" Angela: "Well, I think we should be the ones interviewing you right now, Christoph and Audrey." Hugh was sitting on his couch while watching Interview Unova. Hugh: "Audrey, I'm happy that you're happy now."

After Christoph's sudden revelation, their secret wedding is the hot topic in show business. Audrey and Christoph answered all the questions together. From every viewer's perspective, they are always seen as a couple who's deeply in love with each other. The cruel fate of love and fear has finally put into an end.

THE END


End file.
